Wands & Stripes I
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: 8 year post war. 25 year old, High Aurors Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and his older 27 year old brother Caleb go back in time to stop Deatheater Yaxley from killing an American Auror in 1942 New York and change history. Harry meets scrawny Steven Rogers pre and post transformation to hunky Captain America, as chaos of the war grows so does their mutual attraction. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. A Dangerous Assignment

8 year post war. 25 year olds, High Aurors Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and his older 27 year old brother Caleb are sent on a mission, back in time, to track down the Deatheater Yaxley, before he kills American Auror Felix Reinwall in 1942 New York and history to favor the dark. Arriving there they discover there is more at play from the Deatheater side and a dark and sinister magical organization called WICKED. Harry will meet a scrawny Steven Rogers and watch his transformation into the hunky Captain America, and support him through the war. But as the chaos of the war grows, so does Harry and Steve's mutual attraction for each other.

Pairings: Harry/Captain America, **OC** /Bucky Barnes

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling. I DO NOT own the characters of The AVENGERS and characters they belong to MARVEL and the WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

 ******* I promised I'd upload this story on Thanksgiving weekend, and here it is! **1)** This series will focus on the HP/Steve Rogers romance pairing. I will start first with Captain America I The First Avenger followed by AVENGERS I and then move my way down the films just as I did/do in my HP/Thor series. **2)** As usual the characters are visually/physically the same was the actors who play them in the movies. Harry Potter is basically Daniel Radcliffe, and Steve Rogers/Captain America is obviously Chris Evans, he is on my list of forever crushes with Chris Hemsworth, Henry Cavill, Ian Somerhalder, Colin O Donoghue and Luke Evans. **3)** Like I said at the beginning of THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD series, it will take time for me load up chapters since this is a complex world and I need to put my own spin on it as well as updating the rest of my stories so bear with me. **4)** As I always do I'm bringing back my favorite OC, Harrys brother Caleb, who will have some romance of his own here. **5)** This will mainly only have Harry Draco and Caleb, from the HP universe, it's a best friend/brother trio story. **6) I will be uploading Chapters 1 & 2 back to back. So I will answer all your reviews on Chapter 3.** Enjoy. *******

* * *

PRESENT DAY – ANTARTICA – A group of military scouts meet local scientists in the frozen Artic during a blizzard. "Are you guys from Washington?" asked the scientist.

"You get many other visitors out here?" asked a soldier.

"How long have you been on sight?" asked another soldier.

"Since this morning." said the scientist. He led them down the trail. "A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago."

"How come nobody spotted it before?" asked the first soldier.

"It's really not that surprising." said the scientist. "This landscape's changing all the time."

"You got any idea what this thing is exactly?" asked the second soldier.

"I don't know. But we don't have the equipment for a job like this." said the scientist.

"How long until we crane it out?" asked the second soldier.

"I don't think you understand." said the scientist. "You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane." He pointed to the WWII aircraft wing sticking out of the ice, the entire thing was outlined by red lights the science department placed in the snow.

Many many many many hours later the cranes had arrived and lazer machines were hard at work cutting through the thick snow. After five more circular cuts they broke through the snow and roof of the ship which fell down 40 feet down to the floor. Ropes drop down and so do the scientists with the head soldiers, all wearing protective oxygen masks and flashlights on hand. "Base." said the soldier. "We are in."

As they go deeper into the ship one of the soldiers take in the sight of the aircraft. "What is this?"

After 2 hours one of the soldiers finds something in the snow. "Lieutenant!" The lieutenant walked over and pointed his flashlight. "What is it?"

"My god…" gasped the lieutenant at the sight of the iconic Captain America shield through the thick ice. "Base, get me a line to the Colonel."

 _"It's 3:00am sir." said Base._

"I don't care what time it is." said the Lieutenant. "This one's waited long enough."

* * *

MINISTRY OF MAGIC – LONDON – ENGLAND – At the same time on the other side of the world in London, England. High Aurors Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, both 25 years old, along with Harrys 27 year old biological older brother Caleb Potter walked into the Minister Ginevra Thomas Weasleys Office.

"Thanks for coming!" said Ginny.

"Of course Madame Minister." said Harry. Although they had broken up in fifth year, when Harry came out as gay and Ginny hugged him saying she only saw him as a brother, they remained good friends. She married Dean Thomas and when Ginny ran for Minister Harry was the first one to support her. They worked well together.

"We have a serious problem." said Ginny. "Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione are dealing with a werewolf situation in Belgium and unfortunately can't join you for this mission."

"It's fine." said Caleb. "The three of us are ok."

"That's what I thought." said Ginny. "You three are a solid unit, you work in sync, think on your toes, know how to communicate and strategize. You three together also have a flawless track record, showing you have never failed a mission. So…" She gave them a file. "Corban Yaxley…High Deatheater, one of Voldemorts favorites, escaped from Azkaban."

"Did he have help?" asked Harry.

"He's part of a dark organization called WICKED." said Ginny. All three wizards groaned with disgust. "As you know WICKED is a dark coven of wizards dating back to the 1920s during Gellert Grindelwalds reign. Deatheaters who specialize in illegal macabre and monstrous experimentations in the dark arts to spread evil and chaos, surprisingly they are in business with evil muggle terrorists." The three wizards nodded. "WICKED mostly _tolerates_ muggles to basically learn from their technology to later adapt them into creating their own dark weapons. Five months ago Yaxley was spotted by local Irish Aurors in the Museum of Wizarding History in Ireland."

"That's a curious place to find a Deatheater…" said Caleb.

"I'm guessing he wasn't there for a history lesson." said Draco.

"No." said Harry. "He was known for his expertise in magical history since his Hogwarts days." He read from the file.

"He is." said Ginny. "He stole a very rare time turner." She gave them another file. "Called a Shadowturner."

"Merlins beard…" gasped Draco.

"What's a Shadowturner?" asked Harry.

"A dark time turner Harry." said Ginny. "It was created during the 1920s for Grindewald, designed specifically to travel back in time, into histories darkest moments, not just to find the most evil witches and wizards alive but also find the most vile dark objects ever created."

"Who would create such an object?" asked Harry.

Ginny gave him a file. "His name was Hektor Klegayne, a loyal Grindewald follower sicne their student days in Durmstrang, as well as a psychotic genius. It was a combination that got him into Grindelwalds inner circle very fast."

"I'm surprised a relic that dark was not destroyed on sight." said Draco.

"Yeah." added Harry. He looked up from the file, giving it to Draco, so the blond and his older brother could read it over. "Why wasn't it?"

"Fudge." said Ginny.

"Urgh…" said Harry.

"You're joking?" asked Caleb. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I know." said Ginny. "During his time as Minister he passed a law that all historical magical objects, HMOs for short…" she explained. "…should be placed in a secure, Ministry protected, museum because regardless of whether they were good or bad, they were part of Wizarding history."

"And they hounded _me_ for having books on dark arts in my attic." said Draco sarcastically.

"Yaxley must have had inside help." added Caleb. "Relics such as this, before being put on display, had to have powerful almost unbreakable protection charms cast on them to make sure heists like this don't happen."

"We are looking into that." said Ginny. "Seamus, being our Ministry Liaison with Ireland, and the Irish Auror Office, is over there as we speak. He and Dean. But yes, we think he had serious help."

"What does he want with it?" asked Harry.

"Parvati intercepted an owl, late last night, from him to Barty Crouch Jr., who was into Europe to recruit Deatheaters…" Ginny went around to her desk, pulled out a book and gave it to Draco. "…She found this at Crouch Manor this morning."

"TRAILBLAZERS OF THE DARK ARTS by Olga Carrow." read Draco. "So I assume the Carrow Family is in on this?"

"They are." said Ginny. "Though none have been spotted yet." She waved her wand and the book opened to a specific page. "Fiyero Black and Felix Reinwall 1942."

"Who is Fiyero Black?" asked Harry.

"Fiyero Black was a relative of the Black Family and one of the most sadistic wizards in our history. He was the creator of WICKED after Gellert Grindelwald approved its conception. WICKED was meant to be an extension of Grindewalds own coven, so if one day he himself would fall, the leader of WICKED would be there to take his place and continue his work. He personally chose Fiyero as his heir." said Draco. "Mother told me stories of him, Aunt Bellatrix worshipped him…and I assume she still does."

"Both their names are highlighted." said Caleb. "…and Felix Reinwall?"

"Felix was an American Auror, quite brilliant, that worked for MACUSA." said Ginny. "He was the Auror famous for defeating Fiyero in 1942, which led to the capture of Grindewald during his 2nd attack to America. He also finally supervised his transport to the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Reinwall was a hero, thanks to him the alliance between our Ministry and MACUSA was solidified."

"Wow." said Harry. He was very impressed with the American auror and wished he could have met him.

"After the fall of Grindewald and Black, WICKED went underground until the rise of Voldemort. It disappeared again when Harry killed him in 1981. It resurfaced a second time when Voldemort was reborn at the Triwizard Tournament, only to vanish a third time after his final death at the Battle of Hogwarts…" said Ginny. "But reports have said it's resurfaced…"

"Yaxley and the High Deatheaters have no power these days, WICKED is their only playing card. They are recruiting, hence why they send Barty Crouch into Europe…" said Draco. "But WICKED is weak, a mere shadow of what it used to be…"

"So what does he want with the Shadowturner?" asked Caleb. "Any theories of why he wants to go back in time?"

There was long period of silence until Harry spoke up. "Yaxley is going back to kill Felix Reinwall." said Harry. Everyone turned to him, he looked at them. "Therefore changing history. He will kill Felix, therefore saving Fiyero Black from death and preventing Gellert Grindewald from ever being caught."

"…therefore shifting the course of history to darkness." added Caleb. "Darkness would spread across the world and WICKED would grow along with it."

"Bloody hell…" said Draco.

"Your mission is to find Yaxley, retrieve the Shadowturner and stop him from changing the past." said Ginny. "I have already spoken to Wizengamot and it was unanimous that once you find the Shadowturner, you destroy it immediately."

"And Yaxley?" asked Caleb.

"You are ordered to bring him back to Ministry custody." said Ginny. "Though, should the moment come that you _have_ to kill him, feel free to do so, without hesitation."

"Understood." said Harry.

"You start tomorrow morning." said Ginny. "So get some sleep. You're going to need it."

***Soooo many things already happening! Wonder what will happen next! **Remember I will be uploading this chapter 1 & chapter 2 back to back. So I will answer all your reviews on Chapter 3.** **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	2. Blast to the Past

*****Remember I will be uploading chapter 1 & this chapter 2 back to back. So I will answer all your reviews up next on Chapter 3.*****

* * *

STONEHENGE – WILTSHIRE – ENGLAND – Harry Caleb and Draco apparated to Wiltshire and were surprised to see where they were, Stonehenge. The only magical sight capable of being seen by muggles, no one knows why but they suspect it's unreadable magic came from a time when muggles and magicals lived together in peace. They proceed and enter the stone maze and find Yaxley preparing the Shadowturner. Draco took out his wand, pointed it at the Deatheater and chanted. "STUPEFY!"  
Yaxley turned in time to duck the spell.

"INCARCERUS!" chanted Caleb, sending the binding spell at the Deatheater. They saw how an orange energy field protected Yaxley from their spells. "He's got a deflection charm around him." he called out.

"It won't last forever." said Harry. "Send the strongest spells you know, it will weaken the charm to the point of collapse." All three engaged in a duel against the Deatheater, and it was intense given the Deatheaters years of fighting and killing. He pointed his wand and chanted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Yaxley managed to deflect the curse but unintentionally dropped the Shadowturner.

They all watched as the shadowturner opened the time portal, like a black swirling maelstrom, the moment of touching the floor and they all watched as the sheer power sucked them all into it.

* * *

1942 – GERMAN OCCUPINED TONSBERG – NORWAY – On a cold March in 1942, a Nazi army tank broke through an ancient Asgardian Temple in Tonsberg, Norway. A temple priest knocked to the ground and held at gunpoint as Nazi officer Johann Schmidt entered the temple with his HYDRA soldiers. Six of his soldiers were already inside trying to open a stone tomb. "It has taken me a long time to find this place." said Schmidt. "You should be commended." He signals to his men. "Help him up." One of the soldiers help the old priest up to his feet. "I think that you are a man of great vision. And, in this way, we are much alike."

"I am nothing like you." said the priest.

"No, of course, but, what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." said Schmidt.

"What you seek is just a legend." said the priest. "It has not been seen for centuries."

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" asked Schmidt.

"It has been our tradition and duty to protect the treasures of the gods." said the priest. "Be them real or mere symbols of a time long past."

Schmidt used some of his superhuman force to slide open the tomb and pick up a crystal cube that laid within, in the skeleton hands of the corpse. "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odins treasure room." He took the cube and let it slip out of his hands smashing on the floor into thousands of glass pieces. "It is not something one buries…" He walked up to the priest. "…But I think it is close, yes?"

"I can not help you." said the priest.

"No. But maybe you can help your village." said Schmidt. "You must have some friends out there. Some little grandchildren, perhaps? I have no need for them to die."The priests eyes watered as the gestured without words to the stone wall on the other side of the room. Schmidt walked over to the wall that had a golden tree with mighty branches. "Yggdrasil…" He gasped. "The Worlds Tree, Guardian of Wisdom and fate also…" He touched the eye of the serpent coiled around the trunk, making the stone wall open to reveal a box made of glossy black wood. He opened the box, releasing a bright neon blue light from within that illuminated the room. As he stared into it's content he smiled. "And the Fuhrer digs for trinkets in the desert…" He mocks Hitler before looking at the priest. "You have never seen this, have you?"

"It is not for the eyes of ordinary mortals." said the priest.

"Exactly." said Schmidt, he closed the box, and gave the box to his right hand man as he walked to the temple doors. "Give the order to open fire."

"Fool." cried the priest. "You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn, by Odin himself, you will burn!"

Schmidt took his gun from his pocket. "I already have." He stated before shooting the priest down dead.

* * *

MEDICAL WARD – ARMY RECRUIT CENTER – NEW YORK CITY – At the same time in New York City, Steve Rogers sat in the company of 30 other young men, all shirtless and in their shorts, waiting to be tested by doctors and anxiously waiting to be accepted into the army. The difference between Steve and the other 30 men was that the others were tall, strong, well built while Steve was 5'6" feet tall, meek and lanky thin, with no muscle on his bones at all. In fact he looked as if he would get knocked over with a stiff wind.

They were all reading THE DAILY NEWS, best newspaper in the city, waiting to be called. "Man look at all these people dying out there." said a guy next to him.

"Rogers, Steven." called the nurse. Steve folded his newspaper and got up.

"Kind of makes you think twice about enlisting." said the guy.

"Nope." said Steve as he walked off with the nurse to the doctors office on the other side of the room.

The nurse gave the file to the doctor and left to get someone else. "Rogers…" The doctor looked at Steve. "What did your father die of?" he asked opening the file.

"Mustard gas." said Steve. The doctor turned the pages in the file. "He was in the 107th Infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned to…"

"…Your mother?" asked the doctor, interrupting.

"She was a nurse, in a TB ward." said Steve. "Got hit. Couldn't shake it."

The doctor turned the page to SUMMARY OF PATIENT HEALTH ISSUES, and the list was long from asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, chronic/frequent cold, high blood pressure, heart palpitation, heart trouble, easy fragility, contact with tuberculosis etc. He looked at Steve. "Sorry son."

"Look, please." said Steve. "Just five me a chance."

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone." said the doctor.

Steve sighed with frustration. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm doing it kid." said the doctor. "I'm saving your life." He stamped the paper with 4F and dismissed Steve to go home.

Steve left the Army Office frustrated. On his way home he and decided to go to the theater to see a movie and take his mind off the fact that he failed again.

* * *

ABANDONED PARK – NEW YORK CITY – Not long after Steve made up his mind, Harry Draco Caleb and Yaxley landed in an abandoned park. "STUPEFY!" chanted Draco firing a stunning spell at the Deatheater, who unfortunately rolled over just in time.

"FRIGIAM MAXIMA!" chanted Caleb, sending a ice curse, hitting the Deathaters left arm.

"Aaargh!" yelled Yaxley, they all watched as the arm went numb and uselessly hung dead.

Yaxley pointed his wand at Caleb and chanted the torture curse. "CRUCIO!"

Caleb raised his wand deflecting it. Yaxley pointed his wand at a nearby tree and chanted. "BOMBARDA!" magically blowing up the tree making it fall almost on top of the three aurors, knocking them off their feet and giving him the time to run.

"Dam it!" said Harry, helping his friends up. "Come on!" They all run after him. As they turned the corner he was gone. "Bugger!"

"He's got stamina for an old man!" said Draco, panting and catching his breath. "Ideas?"

"We split up!" said Caleb. "Cover more ground. If any of us finds him, we bind him and send up a flare to the other two. Hopefully then we can wrap this up and go home."

"Good plan, I'm in." said Draco.

"Deal." said Harry.

* * *

ALLEY BEHIND THE MOVIE THEATER – NEW YORK CITY – Steve was in the movie theater and very offended, as many were, with a guy complaining about the commercials to support the war efforts and the American soldiers. He merely told the guy to quiet down and have respect, only to be shoved out by the guy into the back alley and be beaten to a pulp. The guy was a bully. Never running, he got up to face the bully every time he was knocked down. "I could do this all day." he said, lunging forward trying to land a right hook, only to be kneed in the gut and thrown back into the dumpsters. He got back on hi feet and put up his fists.

"You just don't give up do you?" asked the bully. He went to knock him out when they were interrupted by a man in a black suit running up to them, it was Yaxley. "What's up old man, you lost something?"

"How dare you talk that way to me!" scolded Yaxley.

"Oh you want a beating too?!" asked the bully.

Yaxley took out his wand, Steves eyes widened and ducked behind the dumpster, pointed it at the stupid bully and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" In a flash of green light the bully was on the floor dead.

Steve shook in fear as the man in black approached him. "Please…"

"Pathetic insect…" mocked Yaxley. He pointed his wand. "AVADA…"

Harry ran toward Yaxley the moment he saw the flash of green light in the alley. He knew the Deatheater was killing muggles, when he saw the Deatheater approach a young man his run turned into almost a gallop as he pointed his wand and chanted. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harrys spell hit Yaxley, who fell to the floor. "Argh!" he complained, but got to his feet. "CRUCIO!" he chanted, firing the torture cruse back to Harry who deflected it.

Steve watched as the two wizards dueled until the young raven haired saw an opening pointed his wand and chanted. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" firing a cutting curse that hit Yaxley on the face cutting and slicing the cheek and neck.

As the now bloody face Deatheater cried out in pain, Harry waved his wand and quietly muttered "TRACKUS MOVERNUS." just before Yaxley disapparated in a swirl of grey smoke. He panted looking up at the sky, making sure it was clear, before pointed his wand at the sky and chanted. "PERICULUM LOCATORUM" A red flare burst from his wand and into the sky. He put his wand into his holster and stepped over to the muggle, who tried crawling away. "No, no it's alright." He tried to reassure. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Steve stared at the wizard, the boy looking to be in his early or mid twenties, with a British accent, a lean build yet strong muscle tone to him. His hair was black as night, his skin was pale as snow. He gasped when he saw the boys eyes which were sparkling green gems, like bright emeralds. The boy was very handsome and obviously brave.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Steve.

"May I check you for injuries?" asked Harry.

Steve looked into Harrys eyes and saw pure trust and honesty, not a single ounce of evil or malicious intentions. "Yes." The boy took his wand and started waving it around Steves body, Steve only felt light warm ripples of air touching. "You're a wizard?"

"What was your first clue?" joked Harry.

"Um…" Steve grinned. "The battle, two people with sticks firing blasts of light…wands. Obviously magic."

"How do you know this?" asked Harry.

"I'm a squib." said Steve. "My mother, Sarah, was a witch with a gift for healing, which is probably why she was such a renowned nurse. I remember seeing her with a…" He pointed it to Harrys wand. "…wand, as a young kid."

A small piece of paper appeared out of thin air, Harry read it. "Well…" he sighed. "You've got a broken rib and wrist." The paper vanished into think air as quickly as it came. "I can fix you up in no time."

"Thank you for your help." said Steve. "I'm Steven Rogers, my friends call me Steve."

"Steve." smiled Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, you can call me Harry." They jumped when a sharp cracking sound made them both turn their heads.

Steve saw there were two more young men, both handsome as well. One seemed to be around Harrys age, tall slender with shoulder length platinum blond hair and blue eyes, the other seemed slightly older with ice blue eyes and long raven black hair tied in a ponytail. Both were dressed in black, like Harry, though their clothes were more elegant. Harry was more casual.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Draco.

"Where is he?" asked Caleb. He and Draco were alert for anything.

"I'm fine." said Harry. "He got away, but I managed to get him good." He looked at his companions. "Draco Caleb, this is Steve Rogers." He turned to Steve. "Steve, this is my brother Caleb and my best mate Draco Malfoy."

"Hey." said Caleb.

"A muggle Harry?" asked Draco.

"Technically a muggle is called NoMaj, pronounced nomadge, in America." said Caleb. "Just FYI."

"The old man was gonna kill me, just like he killed…" started Steve, he pointed to the bully lying dead nearby on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Draco. Harry went on to tell them everything, Steve helped filling in the blanks. "Well it's good you're safe."

"It'll be alright in the morning." said Caleb, taking out his wand.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm gonna wipe his memory of course." said Caleb.

"Of course Harry." said Draco. "Do you want MACUSA on our backs as well as the Deatheaters."

"That won't be necessary, he's a squib." said Harry. "His mom was witch."

"Please." said Steve. "Please, don't obliviate me." The three wizards noticed how Steve used the correct term for the memory charm. He clearly knew magical terminology. "I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw and who you are. If I've kept my moms secret all these years, even after she died, I can keep yours."

"Harry?" asked Caleb.

"Can you trust him?" asked Draco.

"Even if he weren't a squib and an ordinary NoMaj…" said Harry, he looked over at Steve and smiled. "Yes. I trust him, completely."

Steve was touched at Harrys words and warm gaze. Something stirred within him, giving butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt attracted to someone since he met Bucky in High School when they were young teenagers. He blamed the attraction to teenage hormones then, but he couldn't do that now. He wanted to act on his feelings, but being gay was forbidden by law and it was a step he was not ready to take.

"Can you walk?" asked Draco.

"Y…Yes." said Steve. "Can you…help…?" The three wizards helped him up, he groaned with pain. Draco reached into his pocked and picked out small vial with yellow colored liquid. "Drink this." Steve took the vial and looked at him. "It's a pain reducer potion, it will numb the pain for a good hour and a half. Should be enough time to get you home." Steve drank the vial and felt relief when the pain died to down to almost nothing.

"Where do you live?" asked Harry.

"It's eight blocks down the street, turning at the corner and then another block. A small duplex above a deli store."

"Alright." said Harry. Draco and Caleb went ahead to check the street. "Here…" he took Steves arm. "Put your arm around me…" he said moving Steves arm over his shoulders. "…and lean on me." Steve nodded. "Lets get you home." Steve nodded, quietly thinking the situation was so romantic.

***They met! Sooo exicted! Hate Yaxley, who doesn't. I love how Steve is a squib and that he knows about the Wizarding World. We will learn more about that as the story moves forward. **Chapter 1 & this chapter 2 are posted back to back. So all your reviews will be answered up next…. ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	3. Dinner for Two

**JJFicFreak –** Hey JJ, thanks for the props. I agree, I've read stories where Harry meets Steve when he's already Captain America and with the Avengers, I thought I'd go further back and have them meet in the 1940s when he wasn't the superhero and have their relationship begin there.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you.

 **Rori Potter –** Thanks. Hope to update soon too.

 **Guest –** Thank you for loving it!

 **PM –** **Have you ever considered writing a Harry/Tony Stark pairing story?** … No I haven't and I don't see that happening any time soon. Sorry.

 **PM 2 – Will you write a Clint Barton/Harry story?** … I don't have plans to do so, but, I'm open to it in the future. We will see.

 **PM 3 – Hi I love love love your MARVEL/HP crossover pairing stories. Question: Have you thought about writing a HP/DC crossover series, like you have done with Harry/Thor and now Harry/Steve Rogers, and pair up Harry Potter with Superman or Batman?!** … I have very VERY much. I have a file about those ideas set aside, I add to it and delete from it and add some more. It's constantly changing. I'm optimistic that SOMEDAY I might dive into it. Maybe when I'm done with the MARVEL crossover stories. As to who Harry will be with. I have no idea. When the time comes, I'll upload a poll so you all can vote and help me with the decision. Be hopeful all that might happen, again, someday.

 **PM 4 – Great beginning for a new adventure. I love the Marvel movies, Disney really has helped catapult the franchise to bigger heights. Speaking of Disney. Have you ever thought about taking Harry into the Disney realm, like** **HP/Little Mermaid,** **HP/Aladdin, HP/Hercules, HP/Frozen crossover stories?** … Yes they have, having Disney as an ally is always a plus. They really know what they're doing and know how to promote their stuff and everything they present and make for the public is nothing but perfection. Oh woooow, that's a whole new can of worms. I hadn't yet survived my HP/Twilight and HP/TVD crossover stories yet when I decided to start my HP/MARVEL stories. I already said I was working on 2 solo HP stories (HP/Founders of Hogwarts and Dark Harry story) and a HP/Game of Thrones story. A possible Harry/Kol Mikaelson pairing story and a very possible Harry/Tyler Lockwood story. I can't even begin to think about actually entering a full on Disney realm crossover. I love the idea though. Harry/Aladdin, Harry/Hercules, Harry/Prince Eric, Harry/Kristoff yeah I'd love to write stories with all those pairings. Ask me again in 2018, like waaaaay later in 2018. lol

 **PM 5 – Can you write a HP/Fast & Furious crossover? Harry hooking up with Dominic Toretto would be soooo HOT! **… Oh yiiiiiiiikes! Hahahahaa! 1) I love that you think I can pull off a HP/Fast & Furious crossover! Thank you! 2) I wouldn't know where to begin but you're not the first person to ask me to do that. Can I write a HP/Fast & Furious crossover YES, I just don't know where or how to start. But… Now you've got me thinking and I can promise it could certainly come in 2018. Totally. & 3) YEEEEES! Harry and Dom would be TOTALLY HOOOOOOT!

***Hi guys. Thank you sooooo much for your questions and reviews, I appreciate your enthusiasm and ideas for me to write and create. **FYI the Private Messages (PM) that I post up on the reviews are posted with the consent of the reader that submitted them in private. I never post a PM without the readers permission.** Now, this is a short one but a good one, to me I think. I hope to you too!***

* * *

ROGERS DUPLEX – NEW YORK CITY – Caleb opened the door as Draco and Harry helped Steve inside to the couch. Steve saw how they inspected the place. "Guys, seriously, I promise. I won't tell anyone and I promise keep your secret. In fact, why don't you all stay here." They all look at him. "I mean you're clearly from another time, you don't know anyone here, it's better to be somewhere you know with a person you trust…I mean we…we are friends aren't we. I'd like to be…" He prayed they would stay.

Caleb smiled. "Yeah Mr. Rogers." He patted Steve's shoulder. "We are. I promise we will be out of your hair as soon as possible." He turned to Harry. "Harry, Draco and I have some immediate errands to run in the city."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well, we will need to, not only search the city for Yaxley in the coming days, but also get in touch with MACUSA and tell them of our situation…" started Caleb.

"…plus we need to go to Gringotts." said Draco.

"We can scout part of the city today, before night fall, and go to MACUSA tomorrow." said Caleb.

"Lets see how the day goes Caleb." said Draco.

"True." said Caleb. "Lets go." He looked at Harry. "You stay here." Harry nodded. He turned to Steve. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for your hospitality Mr. Rogers." He offered his hand.

Steve shook Calebs hand. "You too, and it's no trouble." Caleb smiled and walked out the door.

"Thanks for everything Steven." said Draco, shaking Steve's hand and turned to Harry. "Stay out of trouble Potter." He said, making Harry chuckle. "Remember we are trying to lay low." Harry nodded. He gave Harry a hug and gave Steve a friendly wink before heading out, closing the door behind him.

"What is MACUSA?" asked Steve. "I know mom was a witch, but there are still things that I don't know of the magical world."

"It's The Magical Congress of the United States of America." said Harry. "It was created in 1693, following the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy."

"Oh?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, witches and wizards suspected they could lead freer and happier lives if they built an underground community that offered its own support and had it's own structure. The feeling was particularly strong here in America after the Salem Witch Trials." said Harry. "From what I remember from 7th Year History of Magic, MACUSA was modeled after the Wizards Council of Great Britain which predates our now British Ministry of Magic." He grinned, seeing Steves face, the American was eating everything he was saying up, soaking it up like a sponge.

"And Gringotts?" asked Steve.

"Gringotts the Official Wizard Bank for us witches and wizards." Said Harry. "It has branches all over the world. Even here in America and all over the continent. One per state I think."

"There's one in New York?" asked Steve.

"Yes." said Harry. "In fact, seeing as your mother was a witch, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a vault there with some money your mom left you, maybe?"  
"Could we check?" asked Steve, with excitement. "Maybe there I could find more information about her there."

"Sure" said Harry. "We could check."

Steve smiled. "Now tell me about you." Harry told him his entire life story and he could only stare at the wizard in awe, shock and wonder. _'He's amazing!'_ he thought. _'He lost so much, and gave so much, just being a kid. He's a true hero.'_ In his heart he knew he had the biggest and certainly only serious crush of his life and when Harry finished all he could say was. "Wow."

"Yeah…" said Harry. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 6:00. How about I help you get into the bath."

"Oh uh…" Steve looked at himself, he was filthy, and blushed with embarrassment. "Sure." _'Really smooth. Way to make an impression Steve!'_ he argued in his head.

"Come on." said Harry. He helped Steve upstairs, picking up some pajamas on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

BATHROOM - ROGERS DUPLEX – Once inside the bathroom, modest like the rest of the duplex, Harry helped Steve out of his clothes. Steve was still in his boxers and fidgeted, embarrassed. "It's alright Steve, I grew up in a all boys dorm remember." Steve looked at him. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh…" said Steve, blushing. "Yeah." He chuckled nervously.

"It's alright." said Harry. "It's just me."

Steve nodded and allowed Harry to remove his boxers. He watched Harry wave the magic wand turning on the water, he watched how the HOT and COLD knobs turned adjusting to form the right temperature. He saw how Harry placed his wand next to the sink and turned all his attention to him. He felt Harrys gentle yet strong hands help him along while he got into the tub and how Harry patted him on the shoulder before respectfully closing the curtain, to give him privacy, and leaving the room.

Steve stood under the perfectly tempered hot water, and smiled. No one had ever treated him with such gentleness and support and no one ever gave him their complete attention, as if he was the most important person the world. There, under the hot water, behind the curtain he smiled. Just thinking of Harry gave him butterflies and made him smile, he couldn't stop thinking of the wizards kindness, bravery and obvious beauty. A part of him felt too small and insignificant to be in his presence but then again another part of him smiled knowing he wasn't about to complain either. He was able to wash himself and get out of the shower with ease, grabbing the towel he saw it was warm to the touch and he used it to dry himself, he then grabbed his pajamas and they were very warm too. He put them on and smiled again, knowing this had to be Harrys doing.

* * *

KITCHEN – ROGERS DUPLEX – Steve walked into the modest kitchen. There was a large pot over a fire on the stove bubbling away, but what surprised him was to see Harry behind small counter chopping vegetables. There was a smaller table with some black cauldrons bubbling away as well.

"How was the shower?" asked Harry.

"It was excellent." said Steve. "What's going on over there?"

"I'm making some potions for you." said Harry. "To help you heal faster."

Steve grinned, touched that Harry was taking time to brew potions just for him to heal. "Thanks. What are you cooking?"

"Beef stew." said Harry. "Lots of chunky vegetables and meat, to build up your strength. We can eat it while the potions brew, they will be ready for dessert."

"Mmm…" said Steve. "It smells great."

"I know." said Harry.

Steve stared at Harry. The wizard was in his house, cooking in his kitchen, and he couldn't help but notice how domestic they looked there. Like a married couple, and though he knew it was illegal, he couldn't help but crave that life with Harry. They made small talk for about 45 minutes until the food was ready. He helped set the table while Harry prepared the bowls of stew.

* * *

DINNNIG ROOM – ROGERS DUPLEX – They sat down to eat on the small dining room area, right next to the living room area. Steve tasted Harrys food. "Oh my God…"  
Harry looked up. "What?" He sighed. "Oh no, don't tell me it's bland…"  
"No." said Steve. "It's absolutely amazing!" He smiled, taking another spoonful of stew. "Mmm…" The meat was tender and the stew had the perfect mix of meaty and vegetable flavors.

"Oh…' Harry sighed. "Good." He smiled. "Glad you like it." He waved his wand and Steve watched as a hot load of bread floated in from the kitchen. "Have a bite."  
Steve ripped a piece of bread and ate it. "Mmm…" It was great, the bread was soft and warm with fresh rosemary. "Can I keep you?!"

They laughed, Harry was ignorant to the fact that Steve was serious, and made small talk. "So Steve." said Harry dipping his bread in the stew. "Tell me about you…" Steve went on to tell him about his life and life long dream to join the army but given his health and physical limitations was rejected every time. "I'm sorry Steve."

Steve sighed. "Sometimes, I envy Bucky. For having the health, stamina and the physical body strength to pass and get in there with the rest of the guys."

"I can understand that." said Harry, with a nod. "Though I have to confess that I would never, after what I've been through, sign up to participate in a war ever again. I admire you for wanting to go."  
"You do?" asked Steve, no one had ever admired him before.  
"Yes." said Harry. "To have that desire, deep in your gut, to serve your country. It's honorable." He smiled. "Steve, though I don't want you to go to war because I know the risk, and thinking you're going to die doesn't make me at all happy, I know how much this means to you and…I hope your dream comes true."

Steve could tell Harry meant every word and his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. The wizard cared for him, saying how sad he would be if he died in war, but respected his wish to serve. He was so touched that, without thinking he leaned over and kissed Harry. He could tell Harry was in shock, but noticed how Harry responded to the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. Then his mind realized what they were doing and he backed off. "I'm so sorry.'

"It's ok." said Harry. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Are…are you sure, because these things, these…these feelings are illegal and forbidden by law." said Steve.  
"I'll risk it." said Harry, grabbing Steve by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

Steve kissed back, excited and nervous. "But…Why?" he asked breaking the moment.

"Because I like you Steven." said Harry. "Very much. I see it in your eyes."  
"What do you see?" asked Steve.  
"Your noble heart." said Harry. "It's beautiful and pure and…" He kissed Steve again. "I also think you're cute." Steve chuckled and let Harry kiss him again for another minute just before the oven bell rang. "Dessert is ready!"

*** Soooo cute! Steve is soooo adorable, I hate how little he thinks of himself sometimes but I get that he's still insecure with his sexuality and I love how Harry is helping him come out of his shell and build his self confidence! I thank you all for giving this story a chance. I'm still testing the waters, this first installment is interesting because it's a historical story given the time reference and time the characters are living in so I'm doing research to add things and make it more authentic and expand the adventures in the 1940s. Yes this was a short one but it was meant for the relationship development between Steve and Harry, I felt they needed a moment for them to talk alone. Bucky and Stark Exhibit and Dr. Erskine is coming up next! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	4. The Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Exhibit

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW.

 **JS59 –** You're very welcome JS. Good to hear from you.

 **Rori Potter –** Soon? lol Rori, we're just getting started. But yes. The how, I'm still working on that.

 **JJFicFreak –** Thank you, glad you liked it JJ. & Good question. Well, I'm don't know if they will meet Newt Scamander. The Steve Rogers storyline is in 1942 New York, Newt visited the city 1926, that's a 16 year gap. For now I have to say no but, we will see, you never know.

 **Guest 1 –** Thank you. I love that you love it.

 **Guest 2 –** Thank you so miuch. I'll be updating tonight, tomorrow or tomorrow night. Before Saturday for sure.

***Thank you for your reviews. Hope for more in the coming chapters. This is a looooong one, enjoy!***

* * *

THE CONNICAL HAT – NEW YORK CITY – Five days later on Friday, bright and early, Harry and Steve took a taxi to The Connical Hat supper club and pub in New York City. It was the equivalent of The Leakey Cauldron in London. They went down to the cellar, Steve watched how Harry used his wand to tap the brick wall, making it magically open like a book revealing a magical street.

"Harry…" said Steve in awe. "What is this place?" he asked as Harry led him in.

"Welcome to Caster Street." said Harry. "It's New Yorks equivalent to Diagon Alley."

"Wow…" said Steve, it was all he could say as he took in the magical street with shoppers, all witches wizards and magical children. He smiled, somehow a part of himself felt he had come home.

Harry led Steve down the street, turning right down another street and turning left on the other they reached Gringotts. Harry pointed to the building. "That is Gringotts, the Wizard Bank." He led Steve into the bank and up to the main desk.

"Good day." said the Goblin.

"Good day." said Harry. "We would like to meet with a private bank consultant please." Another goblin escorted them to a private room a few minutes later.

"Good day, I'm Woodbridge." said the goblin. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good day Woodbridge." said Harry. "Um…First of all I'd like to make a withdrawal from my family vault. Though yes I am british, part of my family settled here long ago."  
"What is the name?" asked Woodbridge.

"Potter." said Harry.

"Ah yes." said Woodbridge. "Do you have a key?"

"No." said Harry. "You see…"

"I assure you everything you say to me is confidential." Woodbridge reassured. "Our client confidentiality is sacred."

"Technically Woodbridge, I'm not even supposed to be alive." Said Harry. "You see, I time traveled here with my brother and cousin on an important assignment of the British Ministry of Magic." said Harry. "And since I am here for I don't know how long, I need some money to get through."

"This is most unusual." said Woodbridge.

"I know, but from what I remember, any blood member of the family can get access to any bank account they so wish no matter the time."

"Would you be willing to take a test to prove you are who you say you are?" asked Woodbridge.

"Yes." said ahrry. "Right now. If you insist."

"We do." said Woodbridge. "I'm sorry, but it's bank policy to triple check."

"Good." said Harry. "I wouldn't want oddballs and weirdos walking in and getting into my money."

Woodbridge nodded and snapped his claw finger and a 12 inch long skeleton key appeared on the table, the key was gold with a small mirror on the handle. He then have Harry a knife. "Please prick your finger and place three drops of blood on the handle mirror of the key."

"What does that do?" asked Steve, Harry was wondering that himself.

"That key is the Potter Family Key, for the Potter Vault here at Gringotts. The mirror on the handle is charmed to identify a real Potter from an imposter."

"Nice." said Harry. "I don't remember the Gringotts keys in London to have that."

"They don't." said Woodbridge. "They have a different ID system."

"Very well." said Harry. He pricked his finger with the knife and dropped three drops of blood on the mirror. They watched the mirror absorb the blood into it and after a few moment the mirror flowed bright gold before fading back to normal.

"It is done." said Woodbridge. "You passed the test. You _are_ a Potter, therefore have all the right to enter your vault." He gave the key over to Harry. "Here are the vault numbers." He gave some papers to Harry.

"Thank you." said Harry. "I would like to make a withdrawal of 25,000 galleons, but in muggle money."

"Very well." said Woodbridge. "That will be changed into $50,000." Steves eyes widened. He gave Harry a paper. "Please sign here, Mr. Potter." Harry signed with a sharp yellow quill and the paper vanished from the table. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes." said Harry. "This is Steven Rogers. His mother was a witch and we were wondering if he had an vault here at Gringotts or if his vault is in another state."

Woodbridge took out a paper and placed it in front of Steve. "Please add a drop of blood to the paper please." Steve pricked his finger and did so. "The paper absorbed the blood. Blood red letters appeared on the page. "Yes." read Woodbridge. "You are Steven Grant Rogers, a halfblood, born in Brooklyn on July 4 1918."

"Yes sir." said Steve.

"And you do have a vault here at Gringotts, the vault was opened by Sarah Rogers née Greengrass." read Woodbridge.

"Yes sir." said Steve.

"Mr. Potter…" said Woodbridge.

"Yes?" asked Harry, snapping out of his thoughts.

"We need your signature as witness that Mr. Rogers accepted his Gringotts key." said Woodbridge. He pointed to the parchment. "Right here."

"Yes. Of course." said Harry. He picked up the quill and signed on the witness line.

"Thank you." said Woodbridge. "Congratulations Mr. Rogers, welcome to Gringotts." He shook Steve's hand. "Here is your key." He handed Steve the key, which was 6 inches long and thick gold. "Your accont consists of 500,000 pounds of gold, 40,000 pounds of silver 15,000 pounds of bronze nuggets as well as stocks in several newspapers, and co ownership in several restaurant and theater companies in the city."

"You're lucky you count on that." said Harry.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal in mu…muggle money." said Steve.

"Certainly Mr. Rogers." said Woodbridge. "Fill these withdrawal slips." They did so. "Very well. I'll take care of your orders right now gentlemen." He said getting up with their withdrawal slips and stepped out.

* * *

TAVERN ON THE GREEN – NEW YORK – Steve and Harry met with Sargent James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve's best friend, and Steve introduced Harry. They hit off quite nicely and took a stroll around the city, Steve catching Buck up on what had happened. Harry was nervous at first but was relieved when they told him that Bucky was also a squib, which was one of the reasons they become such friends. By 1pm they stopped for lunch at Tavern on the Green, a very classy and upscale restaurant in Central Park, after Steve proved he was part of the co owners of the restaurant they were offered one of the best tables. But he and Harry decided an ordinary table outside under the shade of a tree. "So, how does it feel?" asked Harry. "To now know and have so much money?"

"Scary and…" sighed Steve. "Very relieved, I mean I was seriously in trouble thinking how I was gonna pay next months rent on the duplex. But now I can actually sigh knowing I can pay, and for a long time. Not that I wouldn't work, of course I would, but it's nice to know you have some stock money just in case you need help getting by." Harry ginned. "Oh boy, I'm babbling aren't I…"

"Yes." said Harry. He chuckled. "A little. Don't worry, I'm the same when I get nervous. And I agree with everything you said."

"I'd like to give some off to charities in particular Hope, it helps in the war resistance and helps rescue jews from Nazi torture." He look at Harry "Do you think mother would approve."

"Totally Steve." said Bucky. "I use some of my vault money for the American Red Cross." By then he and Steve had convinced Harry to drop the army formality and just call him Bucky.

"Harry?" asked Steve.

Harry smiled. "I think Mrs. Rogers cheer." Steve smiled back as their burgers fries were brought over as well as two more beers.

"Are Draco and Caleb coming home early tonight?" asked Steve. "Maybe we can go out for dinner the five of us."

"Yeah. They should be home by six." said Harry. "Yaxley is good at hiding, it's been hard for us to track down."

"Yeah." said Bucky. "We an go to dinner and to the future to celebrate my last night in town." That brought down the happiness of the table.

"Did, did you get your orders?" asked Steve.

"The 107th." said Bucky. "Sargent James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"I should be going." said Steve. Harrys heart broke for Steve, he couldn't imagine wanting something that badly. He admired Steves desire to serve his country. Steve sighed. "So…Where are we going tonight, after dinner?"

"The future." said Bucky. He showed them the New York Times, it was all over the front page. "The Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Exhibit." he recited.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A huge exhibition complements of Stark Industries." said Bucky. "They show the public their latest modern projects and stuff they're working for the future. It's supposed to be HUGE deal, it's all everyone can talk about at the base."

"Sure." said Harry. _'This should be interesting.'_ he thought. "Then you can meet Caleb and Draco."

Two hours later, when they got back to the duplex, all three were disappointed when an owl arrived, from Caleb and Draco, telling them that they were going to be late since they were on a trail down at the docks but they understood that work could not be ignored. Harry wrote back telling to meet them at the exhibition.

* * *

MODERN MARVELS & THE WORLD TOMORROW EXHIBITION – Steve Harry and Bucky, in his fine Sargent uniform, arrived at the MODERN MARVELS PAVILION & THE WORLD TOMORROW EXHIBITION and Harry was impressed mostly everything that was being presented had come true in the future therefore he knew that the Starks were in for some serious cash flow with it. As they circled around the room they were joined by Draco and Caleb, in their semi formal attire. "Oh good you made it!" smiled Harry

Steve decided to make introductions. "Guys, this is my best friend Sargent James Barnes."

"Bucky, I'd like to introduce my best friend Draco Malfoy." said Harry. "And my big brother Caleb Potter."

Bucky looked at the two wizards, both were handsome, Draco wore black pants and a white button shirt with the top three buttons casually opened. But it was Caleb that completely caught his eyes, the blue eye British wizard was in fine grey vest over a black button shirt with the top buttons casually opened and grey pants.

Both wizards shook took in the handsome soldier and Caleb offered his hand to Bucky. "Sargent Barnes."

"Please." Bucky immediately shook Calebs hand. "You can call me Bucky." He offered his hand to Draco.

"Bucky." nodded Draco, shaking Buckys hand.

Caleb looked around. "This place is something."

"Isn't it though." said Bucky. When the music started he smiled. "Come on. The presentation is about to begin." Leading the fivesome through the crowd to a good spot near the stage.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the womans voice on the speakers. "Mr. Howard Stark!"_

The curtains opened to reveal a lucurious, very well waxed glossy, red car plugged into a stand with a lot lit up buttons buttons.

A handsome man, with dark black hair a well shaved face with only a thin Gomez Addams–like mustache, strutted onto the stage to the roar of the crowd in a fine black tie suit and a top hat. At the same time a girl with a microphone joined him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips hard before winking at the crowd, handing her his hat and taking the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

Everyone watched as the four other young women removed the wheels of the car, and walking off stage with them. "Yes…" Stark continued. "With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that…" He pushed to red buttons, making them turn green and pulled a lever on the stand making the car light up and hover 2 feet in the air. Everyone gasped.

"Holy cow…" said Bucky.

Then with the sound of a short circuit, the car crashed down on the floor. Mr. Stark turned to the crowd. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" The crowd clapped anyways because it was quite a demonstration. Steve looked around the room and saw a poster for an Army Recruiting Center.

"I can't believe how optimistic these mu…people are to fly in cars." said Caleb. He looked at Harry. "If they only knew right Harry."  
"That was second year." said Harry. "That car had a mind of it's own really."

"Hey Steve." said Bucky. "What do you say we head to the ice cream stand and…" He looked around. "Steve?"

Harry Draco and Caleb turned to him. "Where is Steve?" Harry asked.

"He was just here." said Bucky.

"Where did he go?" asked Draco.

Harry looked to the far corner of the area. "I'll give you one guess." He pointed and they all knew he was there.

* * *

UNITED STATES ARMED SERVICES RECRUITMENT CENTER – MODERN MARVELS & THE WORLD TOMORROW EXHIBITION – They found Steve in the lobby of the recruitment center. "Come on Steve." said Bucky. "We're getting some ice cream and maybe head down to The Blue Moon club to hear music."

"You guys go on ahead." said Steve. "I'll catch up with you."

"You're really doing to do this again?" asked Bucky. Harry remained quiet, he admired Steve but, Bucky was right, the guy could be stubborn and a masochist for constant military rejection.

"Well, it's a fair." said Steve. "I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who? Steve from Ohio?" asked Bucky. "They'll catch you, or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this." said Steve.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Draco." said Harry.

"No Harry. Bucky is right." Said Draco. "No offense Steve. But look at you. Do you seriously think you are fit and healthy enough to do this. To survive the training session, the what do you call it the boot straps?"

"…boot camp." said Caleb.

"Yes, that's right, the boot camp?" said Draco. "I'm not saying this to be mean or rude, I'm saying this because you're my friend. But you have to realize that will power and passion to serve your country, admirable as it is, is not enough. You need to not only have that drive but also be physically fit and healthy. This isn't a back alley fight, Steven. This is war."

"I know it's a war." said Steve.

"Why are you so keen to fight?" asked Bucky. "There's so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do?' asked Steve. "Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes!" said Bucky. "Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky." said Steve. "Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right." said Bucky. "Because you've got nothing to prove."

"Why don't you guys go to the club." said Steve. "Let me try just one more time. I promise I'll join you when I get out." They all stared at him. "Guys, please."

"Fine." said Draco. "Fine. I see we are getting no where. Lets all be supportive. We will let you do your thing, we will head on to the club with Bucky and we will wait anxiously for your triumphant arrival."

"I'm staying with Steve." said Harry.

"I'll stay with Harry." said Caleb. He turned to Draco and Bucky. "You guys go ahead of us. Get a table and a lot of booze."

"You got it Potter." said Draco.

Bucky stood up straight and saluted Caleb. "Yes sir!" Then a soldier walked over to him and gave him a note. "Urgh…They changed my time. I'm leaving 5 hours earlier." He looked up at them all. "I gotta go pack and go."

Caleb Draco and Harry nodded, understanding. All they could do was stand tall and salute Bucky. "Good journey." They said in unison. Bucky stood up straight and saluted them all before giving them all a hug, Steve more than the rest of course.

"Don't win the war until I get there." said Steve. Bucky gave him one more salute as he walked off into the crowd.

Draco, Caleb and Harry turned to Steve. "So, you want to do this…" said Draco. "…lets do this."

"Yeah, we've got you back mate." said Caleb.

Harry patted Steve on the shoulder. "Come on." He led Steve into the building followed by Caleb and Draco.

* * *

PHYSICAL EXAMINING ROOM – UNITED STATES ARMED SERVICES RECRUITMENT CENTER – MODERN MARVELS & THE WORLD TOMORROW EXHIBITION – The test was over, Steve sat on the table fixing the buttons on sleeve when a nurse came in and whispered something to the doctor, and leaving. "Wait here." said the doctor.

Steve looked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just wait here." said the doctor, stepping out and closing the curtains behind him.

Steve looked at the sign that read IT IS ILLEGAL TO FALSIRY YOUR ENLISTMENT FORM. He panicked and quickly got up and sat on the chair to put on his shoes.

Harry Draco and Caleb walked in just as the doctor left. "What was that about?" asked Harry. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know, he just told me to wait." said Steve.

"Ok…" sighed Draco. "If we are going to do this we might as well play the parts…" He took out his wand, swished and flicked it over the drawn curtain. "SILENCIO." Before turning back to the group. "We don't have much time. Harry could you grab three of those blank pages please and place them on the table please…" Harry did so. He waves his wand and chanted. "VERAVERTO." transfiguring the three papers into three military IDs. "We are now official Marhsals of the British Royal Air Force…or the MRAFs" He gave Harry his ID. "Marshall Harrison James Potter III…" He gave Caleb his ID. "Marshall Caleb Mason Potter…and…" he took his own ID in his hand. "…Marshall Draconis Lucian Malfoy IV." He sighed.

"Wow…" said Harry. "These are real?"

"Completely." said Draco. "It's all authentic, I made sure to put us in every muggle military record in existence just in case they check."

"That is incredibly sneaky Draco." said Steve.

"I'm impressed." Said Harry.

"Thanks." said Draco. "Well, I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing." he said with a wicked grin. "Plus given our experience in war, we deserve a high ranking position and the higher we are the less questions they will be asking…Ok…Ready?" Caleb and Harry nodded. "Lets do this. Places…" Harry and Caleb walked over to stand next to Steve, he turned to the curtain. "FINITE INCANTATEM." magically ending the silencing charm. He rushed over to stand next to Harry.

A medical soldier walked in and stood b the door just as a man in a ordinary brown suit walked in. "Thank you." Said the man to the soldier, in a German accent. The soldier stepped out, closing the curtains after him. "So, you vant to go overseas. To kill some Nazis."

"Excuse me?" asked Steve.

The man stepped forward. "Dr. Abraham Erskine." He said offering his hand. "I vepresent the Stragetic Scientific Reserve."

"Steven Rogers." said Steve, shaking the doctors hand. "These are my friends, Harry Caleb and Draco."

"Zou are military?" asked Dr. Erskine.

"Yes." said Draco. "We all are." He gave Dr. Erskine his ID to read. "Marshal Draconis Lucien Malfoy IV."

"Oh." said Dr. Erskine, surprised. "Zou are part of her Majestys Royal Air Force." He handed the ID back to Draco.

"Yes. said Draco. "We arrived back in London just last month and have been here in New York for the last two weeks visiting our friend Steve before departing back to the war zone once more."

"We came for moral support." said Harry. "I hope you don't mind doctor." Dr. Erskine nodded understanding as he opened Steve's file that was on the examining table.

"Where are you from?" asked Caleb.

"Queens." said Dr. Erskine. "73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." He flipped a page on the file. "Before that Germany." He looked at the foursome. "This troubles you?"

"No." said Steve. The other three shook their heads in agreement.

"Where are zou from Mr. Rogers?" asked Dr. Erskine. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus?..." He flipped a few pages. "Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file…" added Steve.

"…No." interrupted Dr. Erskine. "It's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries." He closed the file. "But zou didn't answer my queztion. Do you vant to kill Nazis."

"Is this a test?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Dr. Erskine.

There was a few minutes of silence before Steve spoke. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."  
"Vell, there are already so many big men fighting this var." said Dr. Erskine. "Maybe vhat ve need now iz a little guy." Harry could tell Steves heart was racing. "I can offer zou a chance." He said turning and opening the curtain. Steve and his three friends followed him. "Only vone chance."

"I'll take it." said Steve.

"Good." said Dr. Erskine. He took a stamp dipping it on the ink bed. "So where iz de little guy from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn." said Steve.

Dr. Erskine stamped the file. "Congratulations, soldier." He said giving it back to Steve and leaving.

"Ok…" said Caleb. "That was weird."

Draco took Steves file and opened it reading it. "SSR…Strategic Scientific Reserve…"

Steve took the file, opened it, it was stamped 1A. He sighed with relief. "I did it." He looked at Harry.

Harry smiled supportively and patted Steve on the back. "Congratulations."

"I guess I have to leave tomorrow morning." said Steve.

"Correction, _we_ have to leave." said Harry.

Draco looked at him. "What?"

Harry rushed into an empty room, his friends and brother behind him and closed the door before taking out his wand and chanted "MILITARES OFFICIUM DUETE 1A CONFIRMUS."

"Potter, what did you do?" asked Draco.

"You will see." said Harry. "I was originally meant to be in Slytherin you know. The Sorting Hat said so himself."

"Whaaat?!" asked Draco.

Harry simply smiled before putting his wand away and stepping out of the room.

***Well! Slytherins are at work, fake IDs are transfigured and everyone is off to war. You gotta love Draco/Harrys sneakiness. Given the information we learned about Steve's mom and how her maiden name is Greengrass… Hmmm… I wonder if she's related to Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass? **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	5. A Super Soldier is Born

*****Hi guys. Since there weren't many reviews for chapter 4, I'm gonna upload Chapter 5 now and hope more reviews come in for the previous chapter and this chapter. I have a busy week and can't wait for more reviews to come in. So if you read Chapter 4 after I wrote this chapter 5, don't worry and submit your reviews anyways. I will answer all your reviews both chapters up next in Chapter 6. This is a LOOOOOOONG chapter Hope you like it. Thank you & enjoy.*****

* * *

HYDRA SECRET LABORATORY – Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola are hard at work in Hydra's Secret Laboratory well hidden inside a mountain in the Austrian Alps. They have the Tesseract hooked into a machine where they are trying to harness its energy. Fiyero Black is there, with his undercover WICKED advisors.

"Remind me again who zey are?" asked Schmidt.

Dr. Zola pointed to the tall dark handsome man. "Diz iz Dr. Fiyero Black, he iz a expert historian, and tomb radier, who spezializes on ancient mythological artefacts." He pointed to the other four men around Black. "It waz hiz research that led us to the Tesseract."

Fiyero walked up to Schmidt shaking his hand. "Officer Schmidt, it is a honor to meet you." He gestures to the four men around him. "These four gentlemen are my most trusted advisors, they follow me on every mission. I would like to say that it is a sincere pleasure to be working with you and Dr. Zola on this historical project. You see beyond what is to what is possible and your vision and ideological forward thinking is unparalel." He offered his hand.

Schmidt took Blacks words, which filled him with pride, the British historian was immaculately dressed, with absurdly expensive clothes. It was clear the man had serious amount of money and power. "Your talent and knowledge has not gone unnoticed and are greatly appreciated. I thank you, and your men, for your part in our work." He shook Blacks hand. "Let us continue."

Black nodded and got back to work, grinning to his men, who fellow WICKED wizards.

"Are you ready Dr. Zola?" asked Schmidt.

"My machine requires the most delicate caliberation." said Zola. "Forgif me if I seem overcautious."

"Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for the transference?"

"Wiz diz artifact I am certain of nothing." Said Zola. "I fear it may not vork at all."

Black brought out some crystal quartz. "According to legend, and ancient Norse scrolls found the Norwegian fjords, white crystal quartz were used by the Asgardians to control the Tesseract. They act as a barrier, absorbing excess power that might threaten to strike back. It could help, in our safety that is."

Schmidt brought out the box, opening it up and filling the room with bright blue light. Using metal prongs he grabbed the Tesseract and inserted it into Dr. Zolas machine.

Dr. Zola turned on the machine which immediately started working. He turned the knob on the dashboard and began to absorb and harness the Tesseracts energy "20%..." He turned it again. "…40…" As he called out the numbers, Fiyero placed the 4 tall crystal quartz on each of the four edges of the machine. "…60…" He looked at the machine. "Stabilizing at 70%..."

Schmidt walked over and made Zola step aside. "Ve haf not come all diz vay for safety, doctor." He turned the knob to the highest, pushing the Tesseract to it's limit, the energy of the Tesseract blasted out, flowing through the cables and around the room like waves of energy. It attacked the machines as if it had a will of it's own until it was absorbed into the crystal quartz and vanishing into nothing. Fiyero and his wizards nodded, they had captured part of the Tesseracts power. Schmidt and Zola were too in awe of the spectacle to notice.

"Vhat vas dat?" asked Zola.

"I must congratulate zou Arnim." said Schmidt. "Your dezines do not dizappoint."

"Though I fear they might require slight reinforcement." said Fiyero.

"Yes." said Schmidt. "Very true Dr. Black."

Dr. Zola wen to check on the central machine that housed the Tesseract. "Da exchange is stable…Amazing…The energy ve haf just collected could power my dezigns. All my dezigns."

Fiyero walked over. "This will change the war."

"No Dr. Black." Said Schmidt. "This will change the world."

* * *

ARMY BOOT CAMP – US ARMY BASE – Harry Draco and Caleb had talked into becoming army trainers in the boot camp where Steve was assigned to. With their impressive credentials and Harry throwing some very large chunks of money to support Dr. Erskine work they joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve as Dr. Erskines advisors.

The recruits were all lined up on the field when Harry Draco and Caleb walked over in their military uniforms, Draco and Caleb styed hovering on the sidelines lookgin at the all the recruits while Harry took over. "Recruits attention." called Harry. "Gentlemen, I'm Captain Potter. I supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent King Henry?" asked a recruit. "I thought I was signing up for the US Army."

"What's your name soldier?" asked Harry.

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty." said the recruit.

"Step forward, Hodge." said Harry. "Put your right foot forward."

Hodge gave a cocky grin. "We gonna wrassle?" Caleb and Draco started handing out clipboards to the other recruits. "Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." He said with a wink. Harry moved like lightning, punching him smack in the face and knocking him to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

All the other soldier recruits looked up at the scene, Steve looked and couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked Harry standing his ground and taking a stand against assholes, it was a big turn on.

"Captain Potter!" called an older man approaching the scene.

Harry turned around. "Colonel Phillips."

Phillips stood next to Harry. "I can see that you are breaking in the candidates." Hodge was still on the floor during all this. "That's good." He walked over to Hodge, who quickly got up. "Get your ass off of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes and tells you what to do."

Hodge rushed back to his place in the line. "Yes sir!"

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men." said Phillips. "We are going to win this was because we have the best men." His eyes landed on Steve. "And because they are going to get better…Much better." He took a moment to look them over. "The Stragetic Scientic Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will chose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super soldiers, and they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell." Caleb and Draco walked over. "Captain Potter and Captain Mafloy will supervise your training all week, and trust me, after a week with them you'll probably wish you stayed home."

* * *

ARMY BOOT CAMP – US ARMY BASE – Colonel Phillips was not kidding. Caleb and Draco pushed all the recruits to the edge and over, working them from dawn to dusk. By Wednesday everyone was exhausted as they marched the recruits up and down and around a large hill. "Lets go, lets go ladies!" called Draco as he ran side by side with them, leading the group. Physically yes he was much more fit than the recruits, but he also counted on pepper me up potions to be 3 steps ahead of the group. "Come on faster! Faster!" He led the group down the hill towards the camp.

Harry and Caleb were in an army jeep, parked next to another empty one, under the shade of a tree going over the evaluations of the day for Dr. Erskine when they heard and saw the group of trainee recruits approach. They saw Steve was in the back of the line barely keeping up. "You have to admire his resilience." said Harry.

"Very much so." said Caleb.

They they heard Dracos shouting. "Move it! Move it!"

"Draco is working those guys to death." said Caleb.

"Well, he is a Deatheater." joked Harry. "What did you expect?" He said with a chuckle. Caleb elbowed him, both looked on.

"Squad halt!" called Draco everyone stopped. He pointed at the flag pole. "That flag means we're at the halfway point back to camp." He, Harry and Caleb saw how Steve was trying to catch a breath and trying not to collapse. "First man to bring me the flag gets a ride back to camp with Captain Potter and Potter over there." Steves head shot up. "…The Captains got cold water for the winner." …" Harry grinned seeing determination in Steves face. "Go on now! Move! Move! Move!" he barked as all the recruits ran over to the pole trying to climb up and get their prize. After 6 minutes of failures he was done. "Enough. You're all useless. Get ready to run back to camp and 90 push ups upon arrival!" Every recruit nodded. "Fall in." Steve walked over to the pole and looked it over. "Rogers!" he yelled. "I said fall in!"

Steve pulled the lever making the pole fall to the floor, he picked up the flag and handed it to Draco. "Thank you sir." He said making his way to the jeep.

Harry tried to hold his laugher and turned on the car. Caleb grinned, as Steve got into the back seat of the jeep and Harry drove them off down the hill.

"Nicely done." said Caleb. All three of them started laughing. "There's ice water in the cooler by your feet Steve."

Steve opened the cooler and grabbed an ice cold water bottle and chugging it down. He saw Harry looking at him through the rearview mirror and give him a wink, he smiled, and blushed, back feeling butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

ARMY BOOT CAMP – US ARMY BASE – The next day was endurance day. At the moment Caleb had the recruits doing push ups, endless repetitions. "Faster ladies! Come on." he commanded. "My grandmother had more life in her, God rest her soul."

Steve was about to faint, Caleb was just as tough as Draco. "Move it!"

Nearby Colonel Phillips was talking to Dr. Erskine. "You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"

"I'm more than just thinking about it." said Dr. Erskine. "He's the clear choice."

"When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought. "What the hell." Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil." They neared the recruit group. "I never thought you'd pick him."

"Up!" called Caleb. "Jumping jacks, 30. Go!"

Phillips and Erskine watched the the recruits started their jumping jacks in unison, except Steve. "You stick a needle in that kids arm, it's gonna go right through him." added Phillips. They watched Steve, he was deathly pale. "Look at him, he's making me cry."

"I am looking for qualitiez beyond the physical." said Erskine.

"Do you know how long it took us to set up this project?" asked Phillips. "All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's His Name's committees?"

"Bradt. Yes, I know, and I'm well avare of your efforts Chester." said Erskine.

"Then throw me a bone." asked Phillips. "Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He's a bully." said Erskine.

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor." said Phillips. He took a grenade out of a box from the back of a truck. "You win wars with guts." He threw the grenade into the group of recruits. "Grenade!" he yelled.

Hodge and everyone saw it. "Move move moooove!" he yelled running away.

Harry ran towards it but Steve was faster, falling on top of the grenade and shielding it with his body. "Get away!"

Harry stopped in his tracks, watching Steve.

"Get back!" yelled Steve, covering the grenade with his body. After a few seconds of nothing he sat up.

"It was a dummy grenade." said one of the recruits.

"All clear!" called Caleb. "Back in formation!"

Phillips was deflated, Erskine grinned with pride and Harry who had recovered from the scare only looked at Steve with admiration.

Steve looked at Harry. "Is this a test?"

Erskine looked at Phillips. "He's still skinny." said Phillips.

* * *

RECRUIT SLEEPING LODGE – NIGHT – ARMY BOOT CAMP – US ARMY BASE – Steve Harry Draco and Caleb were hanging out in the sleeping lodge, all the beds were empty. It was an hour before sleeping time. KNOCK KNOCK. They all turned to see Dr. Erskine walk in. "May I?"

"Yeah." said Steve.

"Come in doctor." said Draco.

Erskine walked in, with a bottle and two glass. "Can't sleep?"

"I've got the jitters, I guess." said Steve.

"We all do." said Harry.

"Me too." said Erskine.

"Can I ask you a question." said Steve.

"Just vone?" asked Erskine.

"Why me?" asked Steve.

"I suppoze dat iz the only question that matters." said Erskine. He showed them the bottle. "Dis iz from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget dat the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after dhe last var, my people struggled. They felt veak, they felt small. And zhen Hitler comes along with the marching and dhe big show and dhe flags. And he hears of me, my vork, and he finds me. And he says "You vill make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So, he sends dhe head of HYDRA, his vresearch division. A brilliant scientist by dhe name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt iz a member of his inner circle, and he iz ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teotonic myth…" Harry Draco and Caleb listen in very interested. "…Hitler uses hiz fantasis to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt is not a fantasy. For him, it iz real."

"Real, how?" asked Draco.

"He has become convinced dhat there iz a great power hidden in the earth, left here by dhe gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man." said Erskine. "So vhen he hears about my formula an dvhat it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."  
"Did it make him stronger?' asked Steve.

"Yeah." said Erskine. "But, there were other effects. Dhe serum wasn't ready. But more important, dhe man. The serum amplifies everything that iz inside, so good becomes great. Bad become worse." There was a long pause. "Dhis iz why zou were chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all hiz life may loze vrespect for dhat power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."

"Thanks. I think." said Steve.

Erskine gestured for the glass. Steve gives it to him. "Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing." He pours the drink into the two glass. "That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

Steve raised his glass. "To the little guys."

They clinked the glasses but when Steve was about to drink Erskine stopped him. "No, no. Wait, wait. What am I doing? No. You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids."

"All right." said Steve. "We'll drink it after."

"No. He doesn't have the procedure tomorrow." said Caleb, taking Steves glass. "Drink it after? We will drink it now." He gulps down the drink. Steve smiles at his friend.

"I vill leave you all alone." Said Dr. Erskine. "Good night all." He leaves.

Harry turned to Steve. "Steve…" Steve looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Steve took a long pause, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

HYDRA SECRET LABORATORY – A German opera was playing on the black vinal throughout the lab. Dr. Zola walked in and walked across the lab to Schmidt who was standing looking out the window at the alps outside. "Iz dhere something in particular you need?"

Zola noticed there was a painter in the room painting a portrait of Schmidt. "I…I understand you found Erskine."

"See for yourself." said Schmidt. Zola walked over to the desk and saw pictures, snapshots, of Dr. Erskine. "You disapprove."

"I just don't see why you need concern yourself." said Zola. "I can't imagine he will succeed."

"His serum is the Allies' only defense against this power ve now possess." said Schmidt. "If we take it avay from them, then our victory is assured."

"Shall I give dhe order?" asked Zola.

"It haz been given." said Schmidt. "Heinz Kruger is on hiz vay as we speak."

"Good." said Zola, he knew Kruger was one of the best assassins HYDRA had to offer.

* * *

OUTSIDE HYDRA TERRITORY – Kruger was about to board a plane when Fiyero walks out from the shadows. "Kruger."

"Dr. Black." said Kruger.

"I would like one of my men to accompany you." said Fiyero.

"I have strict orders to go alone." said Kruger. "Schmidts orders."

Before Kruger could react Fiyero took out his wand and chanted. "IMPERIO." magically hitting Kruger in the head with yellow colored spell. Krugers eyes glowed yellow before fading to normal. A Deatheater stepped out fo the shadows and stood next to Fiyero. "This is Corban Yaxley. He will accompany you to destroy Erskines formula."

"Yes." said Kruger.

"Board the plane now." said Fiyero. Kruger did so. He leaned into Yaxley. "Steal all the formula you can. WICKED will find great use of it." Yaxley nodded. "You can kill him later if you like later. I will keep working on stealing the Tesseract from the muggles."

"Consider it done." said Yaxley. "I will patronus you when it is done." He boarded the plane with the HYDRA agent.

* * *

PRIVATE CAR – BROOKLYN – NEW YORK CITY – It was the day of Steve's super soldier transformation. Draco Caleb Harry and Steve were riding in a shiny black car, towards the location, all in their official best uniforms. Draco was driving with Caleb sitting next to him in the passenger seat, Harry was sitting in the back with Steve. It was quiet in the car as they made their way through the streets of Brooklyn.

"I know this neighborhood." said Steve. "I got beat up in that alley…and that parking lot…" the car passed a diner. "…and behind that diner."

"I know the feeling." said Harry. "When I was a child and into my early teens, my cousin Dudley Dursley used to beat me all the time. Sometimes his friends joined in. I couldn't count any support from my aunt and uncle since they hated me more…Sometimes I laid awake at night, unable to sleep from the pain of the many bruises they left behind…" he scoffed. "…And they called our kind monsters."

"I'm sorry Harry." said Steve. He knew how Harry felt very well.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Steve.

"As someone who never did, I'm genuinely curious." said Harry. "Did you have anything against running away?"

"My mother once said to me. If you start running, they'll never let you stop." said Steve. "You stand up and push back. Take a stand for what's right."

Harry smiled as he looked out the window, nodding in agreement. "She was a wise woman."

"Why did you join the Auror Department Harry?" asked Steve. "I mean after everything you went through during all your years at Hogwarts, and the war? I mean you certainly didn't need to work, you have enough money to last you lifetimes over."

"Maybe for the same reason you do." said Harry. "To serve my country."

"But why pick that as a career?" asked Steve. "You could've played Quidditch professionally. Maybe a teacher at Hogwarts after it was rebuilt. You could've been a model with your sexy looks…" He then realized what he said and tried to correct it. "…I mean handsome features…I mean, not that you're not hot, you are, but handsome is a more proper way to…"

"You have no idea how to flit with a guy, do you?" asked Harry.

"I think this is the longest awkward flirtation I've had with anyone since I was 15 years old in the high school locker room with the class nerd. Who was good looking at the time for a kid." He blushed. He sighed. "Guys, nor women for that matter, aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." he said looking down at his hands.

"You must have danced." said Harry. "And if you did, you certainly were a better dancer than me."

"Well, asking a guy to dance always seemed terrifying, a woman as well. For me at least." said Steve. "And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?" asked Harry.

"The right partner." said Steve.

Draco and Caleb looked at each other. They knew what was happening in the back seat, how Steve had clearly unintentionally implied that he wanted to ask Harry out on a date.

* * *

STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE HIDDEN UNDER BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP –BROOKLYN NY – Draco parked the car in front of the BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP. There were other "official" cars parked outside along the sidewalk, they figured some people had already arrived. They walked into the Antique Shop and an older woman walked over. "Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?"

"Yes." said Draco. "But I always carry an umbrella."

The old woman pressed a button under the desk and nodded for Draco to proceed. They walked to the back of the shop and went down three flights of stairs. A metal wall opened into the secret science facility. They walked down hallways, all with mint green tiled walls, doors were opened for them without question.

* * *

CENTRAL TRANFORMATION LAB – STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE – HIDDEN UNDER BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP – BROOKLYN NY – They stepped into the central transformation laboratory. Below them was a huge circular room, with computers surrounding a cocoon shaped capsule, that was in a horizontal position, all with lit up buttons and switches. The room got quiet when everyone saw them.

"Come on." said Caleb, he led the foursome down the stairs to the main floor below and onto the large platform where the capsule. Dr. Erskine was there.

"Good morning." said Erskine, shaking Steves hand. Immediately there was a flash of a camera.

Caleb turned to the photographer. "Please. Not now." he scolded. "Get out." He photographer quickly intimidated by his ice blue eyes rushed away.

Steve was looking at the capsule. "Are you ready?" asked Erskine. Steve was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." He walked off to get the machine ready.

After Steve stripped off his shirt and tie and hat, which Harry took. He sat down on the capsule. "Steve." Said Harry. "I want to say that I admire you for your bravery."

Steve looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. "You come back to us you hear."

Steves heart swelled. "I will." Harry took a deep breath before walking off the platform leaving him to get into the capsule and lie down.

* * *

OBSERVATION DECK – CENTRAL TRANSFORMATION LAB – Harry walked into the Observation Deack and joined Draco and Caleb. Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillips was there talking to some people, among them was Kruger.

* * *

CENTRAL TRANFORMATION LAB – "How are you doing?" asked Erskine.

"Nervous." said Steve. "Lets do this."

Erskine nodded. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

Howard Stark walked over. "Levels are at 100%"

"Good." said Erskine.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn." said Stark. "But we are ready as we'll ever be." They tied Steve down.

Erskine took the microphone. _"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."_ Harry watched as they hooked metal arms, like seatbelts, over Steves chest abdomen arms, legs, thighs glutes. _"We begin with a series of microinjections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change."_ They watched the scientists place the serum tubes into their metal arms hooked onto Steves body. _"And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturate with Vita-Rays."_

Steve was injected in the arm. "That wasn't so bad."

"Dthat was penicillin." Said Erskine. Steve looked at him. "Serum infusion beginning in…five, four, three, two, one." Harry watched They pressed a button and injected the serum into Steve. "Now Mr. Stark." Stark pulled a lever. The capsule raised up to a vertical position as it closed up tight. They hooked some hoses to it. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"Probably too late to go the bathroom right?" said Steve from the inside.

Erskine turned around. "Mr. Stark, proceed." Stark turned a knob and pulled another lever down.

* * *

OBSERVATION DECK – CENTRAL TRANFORMATION LAB – Up in the observation deck Draco and Caleb took one of Harrys hands in theirs for support. They knew Harry was terrified for Steve.

* * *

CENTRAL TRANFORMATION LAB – Stark turned a knob, pulled another lever down and slowly started turning a wheel to the right. "10%..." he started to call out. "…20%..." Everyone could see the bright white Vita Rays start to light up from inside the capsule. "…30…40%..." As the numbers rose the Vita Ray light got brighter. "…50%..."

A scientist on a computer turned around and called out. "Vital signs are normal."

"60%...70…" called Stark.

Then they heard Steve screaming from the inside. Erskine rushed up to the platform. "Steven!"

Harry Draco and Caleb ran in, they were the only ones from the Observation Deck to do so. "Shut it down!" ordered Harry. "Now!"

"Kill the reactor Mr. Stark!" called Erskine. "Turn it off! Kill it!"

"No!" Everyone stopped and turned. It was Steve from inside the capsule. "Don't! I can do this!" he yelled out.

After a moment Erskine sighed. "Continue."

Harry held Steves clothes close to him as Draco and Caleb put their arms over his shoulders. Star turned the wheel once again. "80…" he called out. "90…That's 100%" After two more minutes the machines began to spark as the machines slowly died down.

"Mr. Stark." called Erskine.

Stark pushed a button opening the capsule open. Harry, Caleb and Draco made their way down the stairs towards the platform. They watched as a fully transformed Steven Rogers was revealed. Steve was 6 feet tall, sweaty healthy glistening skin, with smooth rippling muscled body, big strong biceps abs and a large buffed up mountainous chest.

"Wow…" said Draco, Harry and Caleb in unison as they stared up at Steve in awe.

*** Oh woooow! This was a very fun chapter! Lvoe the romantic bit in the car between Steve and Harry. Can't wait to see what happens next. If Kruger is in the observation deck, is Yaxley in there too? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	6. Teamwork & The Serum

**whitecollarblackwolf – (W &S Ch.4**) Thank you. **(W &S Ch.5**) Thanks.

 **Guest – (W &S Ch.4)** Thank you for loving it.

 **JJFicFreak – (W &S Ch.4)** Helloooo JJ. I will do that! Thanks for the very intriguing and very useful tip! We'll see when that happens. **(W &S Ch.5)** I knooow! Good for you! I've been watching it slowly as I write to make sure I'm keeping up with the pace and storyline. It's really a great movie, one of the best ever made really…Yes I've split her role out amongs the three wizards to integrate them into the 1940s Steve Rogers storyline and the war etc. I can tell you that no, I don't think she'll be making an appearance in the story.

 **Rori Potter – (W &S Ch.4)** Thank you Rori! Expect an update early next week. **(W &S Ch.5)** Thanks! I'll be updating sometime early next week, hopefully.

 **noxenrom – (W &S Ch.2)** Cordially agree to disagree. There's no law that forces you to keep reading, feel free to leave whenever you wish. Bye.

 **Beth5572 –** Thank you so much, you don't know what that means to me. So glad you like my stories.

 **candinaru25 –** Thank you for the props! Love that you love it!

***Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter. Stay tuned for an announcement in the final authors note of the chapter. Enjoy***

* * *

CENTRAL TRANFORMATION LAB – STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE – HIDDEN UNDER BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP – BROOKLYN NY – Everyone from the Observation deck raced down to the lab, Kruger Military men shaking the scientists hands at the success of the experiment, everyone was gawking and aweing at Steve's new physique. Stark and Erskine help Steve out of the capsule and onto his feet.

"I did it." said Steve, standing at 6 feet tall.

"Yeah. Yeah." said Erskine.

"We actually did it." said Stark in amazement.

Harry waked up to Steve. "How…How do you feel?" looking up at the newly born Adonis.

Steve was catching his breath, looking around. "Taller…"

Harry touched Steves abs, but quickly took his hand away nervously, blushing. Steve noticed that. He didn't mind Harrys touch, his heart wished for more of it.

"You…You look taller." Draco handed him a white T shirt and he gave it to Steve.

Steve exhaled taking the shirt. "Thanks." He saw how people were looking at him and it felt weird, alien almost, no one ever looked at him that way. Quickly putting the T shirt, it fit him perfectly outlining his large godly pecs, buff arms and torso.

"How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" asked Phillips to a Senator Brandt who was invited to watch the experiment.

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous." said the Senator Brandt with a smile of pride.

Erskine walked over to Harry Draco and Caleb. "Gentlement, I'd like you to meet my personal assistant and second hand man, Dr. Feliz Reinwall. He's been the brains behind this shall you say, magical, formula." Phillips called Erskine away leaving the four wizards alone.

The three wizards gasped. "It's an honor to meet you Dr. Reinwall." said Caleb.

"Thank you Captain Potter." said Felix.

"I'm sure everyone in MACUSA, will be equally as impressed with your visionary gift…." said Draco

Felix eyes widened. "Are you three…?" They all nodded.

"As a potions master, I'm very impressed." said Draco. "We must have tea sometime and talk."

"I'd be honored Captain Malfoy." said Felix. "Are you related to the Malfoys back home in England?"

"In a way. Distantly." said Draco.

Phillips took Erskine over to the Brandt. "Dr. Erskine you know Senator Brandt."

"Yes I do." said Erskine. He shook the senators hand. "Dhank you for being here." He shook the senators hand. He turned and recognized Kruger, as the German spy opened a lighter shaped detonator, pressed it, blowing up the observation deck. As everyone ducked and screamed, he saw Kruger take a vial of serum. "Stop him!" he yelled. Kruger then shot him twice in the chest and raced off, up the stairs.

Draco spots Yaxley. "Harry." They see the Deatheater take the last serum vial and place it in his pocket. "Go!"

Yaxley sees them and heads for the stairs, taking out his wand. "FRIGGIA!" magically freezing the floor as he jumps onto the staircase. Draco and Harry slip and fall, Caleb follows but slips and falls on the ice. They then crawl over towards the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Yaxley points his wand at Reinwall. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" sending the green killing curse at the Black wizard.

Draco points his wand. "PROTEGGIO!" casting a protective ward cloud over Felix, stopping the killing curse, and saving Felix.

Yaxley growls as he turned and escaped through the top door. Harry Draco and Caleb make it to the stairs and race their way up.

Steve kneeled over Erskine, the dying scientist pointed to his chest, his heart. He knew what Erskine meant, to always follow his heart and use his heart for good. Then Erskine arm fell dead. Steve mourned the loss of the man who saw him, his potential and put his faith in him. Looking up he saw Harry Draco and Caleb reach the top of the stairs and bolt out the door after the two evil me. Rage and anger a fierce desire for justice flowed through him as he ran across the platform and jumped over the main floor, halfway up the stairs and race up the steps at lighting speed and out the door following his friends.

* * *

STREET OUTSIDE ANTIQUE SHOP – BROOKLYN – NYC – Kruger and Yaxley make it to the getaway car. "Dhey are coming!" yelled Kruger. Two men in a car across the street start firing. Yaxley sends killing curses at them killing them on the spot. He jumps in the car as it races down the street.

Caleb and Draco run into the street as they point their wands at the car.

Kruger presses the lighter detonator and blows up the car next to the two wizards distracting them. "Faster!" he yelled at the German driver.

Caleb points his wand straight at the driver. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the ice blue colored petrifying hex hits the German driver straight in the head, knocking him unconscious, the car lost focus and smashed hard into a parked car on the sidewalk.

A cab driver stopped and went to check on the driver.

Yaxley and Kruger stole the taxi cab and drove, made a U turn and headed back towards the wizard to take the main highway.

Yaxley pointed his wand at Draco and Caleb. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" A cutting curse he managed to learn, and steal, from Snape's days as a Deatheater. It hit Caleb in the shoulder and Draco on the arm, knocking them to the floor. Harry stepped up and aimed his wand at Yaxley as the car was a few feet away. "BOMBAR…" Then he was knocked to away from the car onto the sidewalk by Steve. The car drove passed them.

"I had him!" yelled Harry.

"Sorry!" called Steve as he took off running after the taxi cab. As the cab turns the corner, two blocks ahead of Steve, he takes the next right to cut them off. His run turns into a lightning fast gallop. Crossing streets and alleys, high leaping over fences he makes one final jump langing on top of the taxi cab as it heads down towards the docks.

* * *

BROOKLYN DOCKS – NYC – Harry Caleb and Draco apparate to the docks. Steve was using the yellow taxi cab door as a shield as Kruger was firing shots and Yaxley, with two more Deatheaters, held a young boy as hostage. "My son!" cried the mother. Steve ran after them, into Pier 13.

They run up to the mother. "We will get him ma'am." said Draco.

"Thank you." said the mother.

* * *

PIER 13 – BROOKLYN DOCKS – NYC – Draco led the three wizards into PIER 13. They turned the corner and met Steve who was inspecting how to approach. "Are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Steve.

"How does it look?" asked Caleb.

Harry poked his head to look. "Yaxley has to more Deatheaters with him."

"You three focus on the three wizards. I'll handle the German." said Steve. "Lets do this!" They turned the corner and Steve was hit with a cutting curse in the chest. "Aargh!"

"Steve!" cried Harry.

They watched as the deep knifelike cuts healed rapidly, in a matter of seconds. "What the hell?" He touched Steves stomach. "It's healed." He turned to Draco. "Draco?"

"I have no idea." said Draco.

"We'll talk later boys." said Caleb. "Lets move!" He led the foursome deep into PIER 13, towards the main water. Steve analyzes the situation ahead, as h and Draco duel the two Deatheaters and Harry duels Yaxley. He points his wand and chanted. "PETIRFICUS TOTALUS." Magically petrifying the Deatheater.

Draco points his wand at the other Deatheater and chanted. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" slicing his throat and killing him. "Move!"

Kruger throws the boy into the water, distracting the heroic foursome enough to make them move on. The foursome lean over the edge of the dock and the boy looks up at them from the water. "Go on and get them! I can swim!"

The foursome take of on a run. They see Kruger and Yaxley jump onto the sub. Draco points his wand straight at Yaxley. "TREKKEN LOCARE!" hitting Yaxley on the rib. Yaxley jumps into the water, shapeshifting into a mako shark halfway through, and disappearing into the depths. "Bugger!"

"Lets move!" called Harry.

* * *

UNDERWATER – NY – Harry dived into the water after the submarine with Caleb and Draco shapeshifting into mermen as they swam, Harry had a blue green merman tail, Caleb red and purple and Dracos is white and silver. As they dived deeper Harry saw Steve was swimming right beside him. 'How long can he hold his breath?' he thought as they reached the submarine. The three wizard mermen circled the sub and Steve broke the submarines window with a strong POW punch and pulling Kruger out.

* * *

PIER 13 – BROOKLYN DOCKS – NYC – Kruger was catapulted out of the water, landing hard, like a sack of potatoes, on the dock of Pier 13. Steve jumped out like a canon ball, followed by Harry Draco and Caleb. Harry casted a quick drying spell over them all and hiding their wands.

Steve grabbed Kruger by the neck. "Who are you?!"

"Dhe first of many." said Kruger. He bit off a tooth and swallowed it. "Two more shall take iz place." His mouth started to foam and his eye go red. "Hail Hydra." He said before going limp and dying.

Caleb sniffs Krugers mouth. "Cyanide capsule."

"Search him!" said Harry.

Steve searched all of Krugers pockets, sleeves and shoes. "Nothing. It's not here."

"Bugger!" said Draco.

"Yaxley has it." said Caleb. "He must have stolen it before they parted ways." He took out his wand and waved it over Krugers dead body. "REVELIO." A black aura surrounded Kruger before vanishing. "He was under the Imperius Curse."

"So Hydra has the serum?" asked Steve.

"Oh please" said Caleb. "Yaxley isn't gonna give that serum to Hydra. He's keeping that for WICKED."

"So now what?" asked Harry. "He turned into a shark, he could be swimming to any corner of the globe as we speak."

"No." said Draco. "A casted a location charm, a magical tracker if you will, on him before he shifted." He sighed. "The moment he touches land, I will know."

"Good move Draco." said Harry.

"Lets take this guy in." said Steve.

***Yes, this chapter was all about the serum. I very much liked seeing Steve work with the wizard trio for the first time. Also I'm curious as to how the spells that hit Steve down at Pier 13 healed so quickly. I'm going to be working on that for the Wand & Stripes II. Steve Rogers, in this story, IS a Squib. Magic IS in his family so, could it have to do with that? Could the serum have awakened his magical core? We will see. ** ** _I WILL BE GOING ON CHRISTMAS VACATION IN A WEEK SO I WON'T BE UPLOADING ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL 2018, BUT DO EXEPECT 1 OR 2 THIS COMING WEEK._ **… ** **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW SOME MORE!*****


	7. The Star Spangle Man World Tour

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you.

 **JJFicFreak –** Anytime. Yeeeees who wouldn't touch a shirtless Steve Rogers. Hahaaa! Glad you loved it and thanks for the good holiday wishes. The same to you too.

 **Rori Potter –** Thank you. Like I said before, I'm going on a Christmas vacation, but expect one more chapter this coming week. Glad you liked it.

 **Lady Kaiki –** Thank you! Like I told Rori, expect at least one more chapter during the week before I go on vacation next weekend.

 **PukwudgiePuff –** Thank you!

 **KeegSlytherin –** Thank you Keeg! Glad to hear from you. Hope to hear from you in the future!

*** _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 EVERYONE!**_ Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm gonna upload this chapter and chapter 8 back to back so I will answer all your questions and reviews on chapter 9. Hop you like it! This is a loooong one, so enjoy it!***

* * *

HOSPITAL LAB – STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE (SSR) – HIDDEN UNDER BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP – BROOKLYN NY – Steve sat quietly on the medical table while a nurse took some blood for examination. It was being supervised by Agent Carter, who worked closely with Erkskine. Harry who stood in the back of the room, to give the medical examiners space to work. "Think you got enough?" asked Steve.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code." said Agent Carter. "But without Dr. Erskine, it would take years." The nurse gave her the medical file. "You can go." She walked out with the nurse.

Now alone, Harry walked over, he could tell Erksine's death affected Steve hard. The doctor was a good man. He leaned into Steve and slipped his hand into the soldiers, giving it a supportive squeeze.

Steve appreciated Harrys support, he squeezed the wizards hand back. "He deserved more than this."

"If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you." said Carter.

Steve looked at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." said Harry. "He'd be proud of you, as am I."

* * *

ENGINEERING & INDUSTRIAL EXAMINATION LAB – STRATEGIC SCIENTIFIC RESERVE (SSR) – HIDDEN UNDER BROOKLYN ANTIQUE SHOP – BROOKLYN NY – Colonel Phillips was there with Senator Brandt, Draco, Harry and Caleb. Star was dissecting the submarine Kruger tried to escape in. "Colonel Phillips my committee is demanding answers." said Brandt.

"Great." said Phillips. "Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in one of your cars?" He looked down at Stark in the dissection pit.

"What do we have?" Harry and Steve walked in as he spoke.

"Speaking modestly," started Stark. "I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country but I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We are not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" asked Brandt.

"Hydra." said Phillips

"I'm sure you've been reading our briefings." said Phillips.

"I'm on a number of committees Colonel." said Brandt.

"Well I'm sure you know that Hydra is the Nazi deep science division." said Caleb. "It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he had much bigger ambitions."

"Captain Potter is right." said Phillips. "Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible."

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Brandt.

"I spoke to the President this morning." said Phillips. "As of today the SSR is being retasked."

"Colonel?" asked Draco. "Do explain."

"We are taking the fight to Hydra Captain Malfoy." said Phillips. "All of you pack your bags." He turned to the pit. "You too Stark. We are flying to London tonight." Harry, gave Draco and Caleb a look to which they nodded a yes.

"Sir." Said Steve. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

"You're an experiment." said Phillips. "You're going to Alamogordo."

"But the serum worked." said Draco.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." said Phillips. "You are not enough."

"Seriously?" asked Draco.

"With all due respect to the Colonel." said Brandt. "I think we are missing the point. I was outside at the start of the car chase. I've seen you in action. More importantly, the country has seen it." She turned to a guy in the back. "Paper." The guy gave it to her and she opened it up to the first page. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide them in a lab. Mr. Rogers, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"That's all I want sir." said Steve.

Brand offered Steve his hand. "Then congratulations." Steve shook it. "You just got promoted."

* * *

STAR SPANGLE BANNER WORLD TOUR – STARLIGHT THEATER – NEW YORK CITY – It had been two weeks since Steve's talk with Senator Brandt, and the senator took the task onto himself to promote Steve as CAPTAIN AMERICA, just as the newspapers began to call him. The politician had kept everything quiet, not even Steve knew until the last minute, hours before the launch. He was backstage at Starlight Theater, the largest theater in New York City, with a dark blue suite, with a white star over the chest, red and white vertical stripes going from under his chest to his waist, and red boots. He sighed. "I don't know if I can do this…"

Bennett, Senator Brandts young public relations manager, was putting the finishing touches.

"Nothing to it." said Bennett. "You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Bing bang boom." He gave Steve a pat on the back. "You're an American Hero."

"It's just not how I pictured getting there." said Steve. He knew Harry Draco and Caleb were in the front row and he couldn't even imagine what they were going to think since he didn't have time to fill them in on what was happening.

"You play right with us and you'll be leading your own platoon in no time." said Bennett. "Take the shield."

Steve put on the blue sock mask over his head, there was an A in the front and gangel wings on the sides. He took the shield in his hand as the drumroll began.

"Go." said Bennett, shoving Steve onto the stage.

 _"Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?" sang the girl singers/dancers on stage, also in patriotic skirts and hats and colors._

Steve took a breath and read the cards that were taped on the back of the shield. "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank." Steve recited out loud. "But there's still a way all of us can fight."

 _"Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?" sang the girls._

"Series E Defense Bonds." recited Steve. "Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel for your best guy's gun." He started moving around the stage, marching.

 _"Who will campaign door to doo for America?" sang the girls. "Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane."_

Harry along with Draco and Caleb was gobsmaked. "They were prepping for this?!…"

"This is unbelievable…" added Draco, also in shock. They sat back and tried to sit through the show. "It's a bloody circus."

 _"Who'll hang the noose on the goose stepping goons from Berlin." sang the girls. "Who will redeem Heed the call for America? Who'll rise and fall for America? Who's here to prove that we can?! The Star Spangled Man with a plan!"_

At the end Steve saluted the croud, the canons shot whiteblue and red confetti into the audience and the entire theater was on their feet cheering.

* * *

This went on for weeks and weeks, to months on end they traveled all over the country and over seas. The tour schedule made TV commercials, and promo meet and greets with everyone, from kids to girls to guys. Steve was blushing when he noticed many guys were winking at him, hot ones. Soon even comic books were published about him, calling him CAPTAIN AMERICA.

* * *

ITALY, JUST 5 MILES FROM THE FRONT – It was a year later, November 1943, and the tour was going strong. Steve, again wearing the patriotic hero suit, was on the stage addressing the troops and soldiers. "Ok…" He tried to think of how to warm up the crowd. "I need a volunteer." He called out.

Harry and Caleb were in uniform standing near the stage. "Merlins Beard this is torture…" sighed Harry.

"You're right, this has become a circus." said Caleb. "Just like you back home…"

"…Only worse." Added Harry.

"Yeah…" muttered Caleb.

"I already volunteered." called out a soldier called out to him. "How do you think I got here?" "And not in a good way." added Caleb.

"Bring back the girls!" called another soldier. Everyone started laughing at Steve.

"I think they only know that one song, but I'll see what I can do." said Steve.

"You do that sweetheart." said a soldier.

"Nice boots Tinker Bell!" yelled another soldier.

Harry saw the fear in Steve's eyes, despite his strong physique he was still the shy lanky boy he met a year before in New York.

"Come on guys, we are all on the same team here." said Steve.

"Hey Captain." Called a young soldier. "Sign this." He got up on a few boxes and took off his pants, flashing his ass to Steve and the crowd. Everyone laughed. Soon they started throwing tomatoes at him.

"I can't take this anymore." said Harry. "Come on." He led the threesome away towards the back to find Steve.

"Don't' worry pal, they'll warm up to you." said Bennett. Steve kept on walking, feeling humiliated, heading to his tent.

* * *

STEVE'S TENT – ITALY, JUST 5 MILES FROM THE FRONT – Steve sat on his small desk sketching on his notebook, a monkey wearing his uniform holding an umbrella on a unicycle.

"Hello Steve." said Harry.

Steve turned to see Harry and Caleb walked in. "Hi guys." said Steve, relieved to see the wizards face. "Sit down."

"That was quite a performance." said Harry, sarcastically.

"Yeah." said Steve. "I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually more…twelve."

"Oh please Steve." said Caleb. "This is bullshit and you know it."

Steve had no choice but to quietly nod his head. "At least I'm doing this…Phillips would've locked me up in a lab."

"And these are your only options?" asked Harry. "Lab rat or dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this you know." There was silence. "What?"

"For the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas, and being on the front lines, serving my country." Steve sighed. "Finally got everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights."

They heard honking, looking out they saw a red cross truck stop at the medical tend and start brining out wounded soldiers on gurneys. "Looks like they've been through hell." said Steve.

Draco walked in. Harry looked up. "What is it?" asked Harry.

"I just heard from the Brits, Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano." said Draco. "200 men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience, I'm told, contained what was left of the 107th." Steve looked up at him on that. "The rest were killed or captured."

"The 107th?!" asked Steve on alert.

Caleb gasped. "Heavens help us!" Knowing that was Buckys team, they all ran out of the tent towards the Colonels Tent, Steve led the group in the run.

* * *

COLONEL PHILLIPS TENT – ITALY, JUST 5 MILES FROM THE FRONT – Steve Harry Draco and Caleb ran in, the tent was huge filled with tables with maps and tracking machines and notebooks, another had coffee doughnuts and bread. "Colonel Phillips." Called Steve.

"Well if it isn't The Star Spangle Man with a Plan." Greeted Phillips, dryly. "What's your plan today."

"I need the casualty list from Azzano." said Steve.

"You don't get to give me orders, son." said Phillips.

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." said Steve. "Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B – A – R…"

"I can spell." said Phillips. He sighed, when he looked at the look in Steves blue eyes. "I've signed more of these condolences today, than I would care to count. Records are in the back, coming in at every hour…"

During Phillips talking Draco took out his wand, waved it around himself and chanted. "INVISIBLIS" Caleb Harry and Steve saw him disappear in a mere moment.

"…But, the name does sound familiar…" finished Phillips.

He looked at Steve. "I'm sorry."

"What…What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, it's called winning the war." said Phillips.

"Colonel, but if you know where they are, why not at least…" stared Harry.

"Captain Potter, they are 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We lose more men than we save…" said Phillips, showing them the map up on the board. Harry studied the map, as Draco discretely reappeared from the corner and joined them. "… But I don't expect you to understand that because you are a chorus girl."

Draco Harry Caleb and Steve looked at Phillips with hard stares, Harry was furious.

"I think I understand it just fine." said Steve.

"Well then understand it somewhere else." said Phillips. "If I read the posters correctly, you've got someplace to be in 30 minutes."

"Yes sir." said Steve. "I do." He walked out towards his tent.

* * *

STEVE'S TENT – ITALY, JUST 5 MILES FROM THE FRONT – Steve Harry Draco and Caleb rushed in. Steve started to pack a bag. Harry took out his wand and chanted. "SILENCIO." Casting a silencing charm around the tent. "Draco what did you do?" asked Harry."

"I went to check the records." said Draco.

"And?" asked Steve.

"He's not dead.' said Draco. "He's in the file labeled, MISSING."

"Good." said Caleb. "Stand back Steve." Steve did so, he looked at Steve, waved his wand. All the things they would need flew around, shrinking as they got into the leather bag.

"How did…?" Steve asked.

"Undetectable extension charm on the bag." said Harry. "Our friend Hermione taught it to us." He looked around. "Steve, where's your shield?" Steve showed it to him. "Hold it up." Steve did so. "PROTEGO MAXIMA REPELLO SCHILD" A blast of white light shot from Harrys wand and hit the shield.

"What did you do to it?" asked Steve.

"I casted a powerful protection spell." said Harry. "So it can shield you from muggle and magical attacks."

Steve smiled. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan?" asked Harry. "We can't just walk to Austria."

"Oh…" said Draco. "We are not." He looked at Steve. "Ready?"

"I am." said Steve.

Draco took out his wand. "Follow me." He led the group out the tent and across the grounds. Agent Carter was talking to some soldiers.

"Draco what…?" asked Harry.

"Quiet Harry." said Draco. They saw Agent Carter finally alone, checking on her files. "Come on." He led them up to the woman.

"Agent Carter." said Draco.

"Captain Potter.' said Carter. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes.' said Draco. He took out his wand and chanted. "IMPERIO."

"Draco!" said Harry.

"Shut up Potter!" warned Draco. He turned to Agent Carter. "Now listen very closely Agent Carter…"

* * *

PRIVAT JET OVER WARZONE AIRSPACE AUSTRIA – Steve Harry Draco and Caleb were on a private jet with Agent Carter and Mr. Stark, who was driving the jet.

"I can't believe you used an Unforgivable!" said Harry. "What were you thinking, we could all go to jail."

"Well what did you suggest?" asked Draco. "The muggles wouldn't have lent us the jet willingly. Plus I made them work out a acceptable muggle plan for their superiors."

"Draco is right Harry, we are desperate." said Caleb. "We need to find Bucky and the rest of the missing soldiers."

After an hour of walking he stopped. "I think we are near the landing sight." said Agent Carter.

"Agent Carter, if you're not in much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." said Stark from the cockpit.

"Sure…" said Carter. "Why not."

"Yeah great." said Draco. "What's the plan?"

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen." Said Carter. "He's mad enough to break this airspace. We are lucky to have him."

"Continue." ordered Draco.

"This is your transponder." said Carter, giving it to Steve. "Activate it when you are ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Stark, are you sure this thing works?" asked Draco.

"It's been tested countless times Mr. Malfoy, it works perfectly." said Stark.

Then the night was filled with BOOMS, firebombs and missles was being shot everywhere.

"Brooms boys!" called Draco. The three wizards reached into their pockets, grabbed their brooms resizing them.

Caleb walked over to the jet doors. "ALOHOMORA!" magically opening the doors. He waved his wand around them all. "PROTEGGIO MAXIMA!" magically casting a protection shield around them. "Lets go!" He hopped on his broom and flew out the door. Draco followed.

"You're with me Steve." Said Harry. They rushed over to the doors. Harry mounted the broom.

"As soon as we are clear you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here.' said Steve, getting on the broom behind Harry. They saw Draco and Caleb cast a protection spell on the plane."

With a sharp nod from Agent Carter Harry told Steve to hang on tight to him, Steve did so, and blasted off into the air. The three broom flew perfectly, all three being expert Hogwarts Seekers, through the fire and down into the forest, behind enemy lines. They decided to split up to cover more ground, Harry casted a spell so all they needed to do was think of each other and they would find one another.

***Wow. This was a long one. But I loved the comedy and the politics propaganda and the similarities between how they, the press/media, treat Captan A to how they treated Harry in the Wizarding World. Loooooots of action up next along with Red Skull and Bucky! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, all your reviews for this chapter and Chapter 8 will be answered in chapter 9!*****


	8. Captain America

*****Please remember submit your reviews and questions. All will be answered up next on chapter 9. I'm having so much fun. Enjoy.*****

* * *

HYDRA FACILITY – AUSTRIA – Steve made his way into the HYDRA facility, catching a ride on one of the trucks and punching the riders in the back out the back, and entering the building after powing another Hydra soldier into a coma with his shield. As he made his way across the main grounds, zig sagging through the large machines and weapons he remembered the plan. His part was to rescue the soldiers while the wizards stole was much of their technology as they could.

* * *

On the other side of the room the wizards, were hiding in a corner. "Now what?" asked Harry. "This place is a maze."

"Lets move." They turned a corner and saw a machine with bright glowing blue light, on a table they saw weaponry with the same bright flowing blue light. "Guys…" They walked over.

"What is that?" asked Caleb. "Can you feel it?"

"Raw energy." said Draco.

Harry took out his wand and chanted. "REVELIO." The spell showed them the energy aura, it was beyond what they had ever seen. "Unstable uncontrollable unlimited raw energy."

"The Tesseract." said Caleb. He waved his wand. "REVELIO." But then lowerted it. "It's not in there."

Draco walked over to the table and grabbed a loaded detachable magazine next to the gun. "Look…" The two Potters joined him.

Harry took the magazine and removed one of the bullets, it looked to be made of glass glowing strongly from the inside out with bright blue light. "They are harnessing the energy to make bullets. Tesseract Ammunition."

"Merlins beard." said Draco. "Can you imagine if WICKED gets one of these, what they could be inspired to create for our world."

"If they don't have them already." said Harry.

"Let us hope they don't." said Caleb. They heard noises coming closer. Harry put the ejected bullet back into the magazine and put the whole thing into his pocket as they snuck away, going deeper into the facility.

* * *

PRISON LEVEL, 5 LEVELS UNDERGROUND – HYDRA FACILITY – Steve went down 5 levels, by the third he knew he was way underground. From the dark corner he peeked down and saw the prisoners, they were being kept in circular iron bar cages. He saw a guard on the platform above the cages supervising them. He snuck out and knocked the guard out with his shield.

A prisoner, American soldier, looked up at Steve looking at the costume like uniform. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Steve looked around making sure no guards were coming, he remembered the song from his tour, and the comic books all the kids everywhere were buying and reading. "I'm Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?" asked a British soldier.

"Not important right now." said Captain America. He took the keys from the unconscious guard and jumped down. Quickly he opened all the prison cages releasing all the imprisoned soldiers. "Lets move." He led the group of over 150 soldiers down the dark hall towards the stairs. "Is there anybody else?" he asked one of the Australian soldier. "I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward in the facility." said Ace. "But no one has ever come back from it."

"Alright." said Captain America. "The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell." He checked the hall, before turning to the crowd. "I'll meet you guys in the clearing, with anybody else I find."

"Wait." Said an American soldier. 'You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." Said Captain America, before running off, leaving the crowd of soldiers gawking.

* * *

ISOLATION WARD – EXPERIMENT LEVEL, SURFACE GRAOUND – HYDRA FACILITY – As the prisoners cause chaos and havoc outside, using the Tesseract weapons against the Germans. Steve was back on the surface ground, he ran though the halls and finds the Isolation Ward. Walking in he saw a guy tied to a medical table, the guy was mumbling incoherently. He recognized Buckys voice and ran over.

"Sergeant. 3 – 2 – 5 – 5 – 7." mumbled Bucky.

"Bucky?" said Captain America. Looking at Buckys condition he was petrified. "Oh my God!" he gasped, ripping the restraint off and turning to his friend. "Bucky."

Bucky looked at him. "Is that…?"

"It's me." said Captain America. "It's Steve."

Bucky seemed to snap back to reality. "Steve?"

"Come on!" said Captain America, helping his friend up and to his feet. He gave Bucky a hug and looked him over. "I thought you were dead."

Bucky on the other hand took in the sight of Steve, he wasn't even a shadow of the friend he left in New York the guy was huge, towering over him. "I thought you were smaller…"

Captain America, and Bucky, turned when the doors swung open in walked three HYDRA soldiers. "Stop right there!"

"Hey hey!" said Harry. "It's us!"

"Harry?" asked Captain America.

"Yeah!" said Harry. He Caleb and Draco ran over.

"Buck!" greeted Draco, moved in to hug Bucky, followed by Harry. Bucky was happy to see his friends again. He then looked at Caleb.

Caleb rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Buckys neck and kissed him smack on the lips.

Bucky, surprised but thrilled, the kiss was filled with passion and affection. He responded immediately returning the kiss with the same enthusiasm.

Caleb kissed Bucky all over his face. "Thank Merlin you are alright!" he said kissing across Buckys jawline.

"Yeah I'm… Mmmm!" moaned Bucky, moving his head back to give the wizard more access. Calebs lips returned to his and he kissed back. Caleb took a moment to look at him. "I'm alright." He tried to catch his breath. "Wow!" he panted. "That was…that was…wow!" Caleb have him one more peck on the lips before taking a few steps back, giving him the chance to stand up correctly and breath in and tried to think of a way to adjust the tightness in his crotch.

"Sorry." said Caleb.

"Oh doll, don't ever be sorry for that." said Bucky, with a cocky grin.

Captain America suddenly remembered their HYDRA uniforms. "Where did you get those?" asked Captain America.

"Transfiguration spell." said Draco. "It was the only way we could move around easily without suspicions."

"He's always been one for wardrobe changes." said Harry, mocking the blond with a grin.

"Oh shut up." said Draco. "My plan was brilliant. None of you Gryffindors came up with it."

"We have to move. Now!" said Caleb. He pointed his wand at Captain America and Bucky. "PROTEGGIO MAXIMA!" A white aura wrapped around the two soldiers. "Protection spell. Lets move!"

"We will go ahead of you so you can help Bucky along." said Draco. Both Captain America and Bucky nodded. The wizards led the way out the door.

As Captain America led Bucky out the door Bucky stopped. "Hold on…" Captain America saw him adjust the front of his pants. "Ok… Lets go."

"Problem?" asked Captain America with a grin.

"Yes, but a very good one." said Bucky. "That guy drives me crazy." he said biting his lower lip. By the time they caught up to the wizards. "What happened to you?"

"I joined the army" said Captain America, clean and simple.

After two running down two hallways, Bucky was able to stand walk and run on his own two feet, and looked at his friend over again. "Did it hurt?"

"A little." said Captain America.

"Is it permanent?" asked Bucky.

"So far." said Captain America.

* * *

CENTRAL OFFICES – HYDRA FACILITY – Schmidt activated the bombs while Dr. Zola was packing up his research papers in his briefcase.

* * *

HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE MAIN FACILITY – HYDRA FACILITY – The fivesome were heading towards the exit when they saw Fiyero Black, Yaxley and two WICKED wizards, all four wearing HYDRA uniforms. "Hey!" yelled Draco.

"Malfoy!" hissed Yaxley. He looked at Harry and Caleb. "Potter!"

"Corban Yaxley, Fiyero Black you are under arrest by order of the British Ministry of Magic." said Harry.

"Medlesome halfbloods!" hissed Yaxley. "You are too late! This is your end, just like your parents!"

"Get back." warned Caleb.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" chanted Harry, both dark wizards deflected it. It was enough of a distraction for Captain America and Bucky moved back to a corner for cover.

In less than a moment Harry Caleb and Draco were on a full out wizard duel. Harry was fighting Fiyero while Draco was dueling Yaxley and Caleb dueled the other two WICKED wizards.

Fiyero pointed his wand at Harry and chanted. "SLATR RIPPA!" sending a dark cutting curse, worse than Snapes towards the younger Potter.

Harry raised a protection ward, but the curse was strong and managed to slice through and cut his face. "Aaaargh!"

Captain Americas heart was in his throat. "Harry!" he yelled. Without thinking he ran towards Harry.

Caleb pointed his wand at a WICKED wizard and chanted. "BOMBARDA KEDAVRA!" magically blowing up the wizards to ashes.

Fiyero saw Captain America coming pointed his wand and chanted. "SLATR RIPPA!"

Harry who was on the floor, face bloody panicked. "No!" He watched as the spell hit Captain America on the stomach, slashing him as if he was cut with a razor sharp knives. But the soldier ran faster, getting angrier, and in a swift move he used the shield, hitting and breaking Fiyero's spinal cord. The wizard fell to the floor writhing in pain. He grabbed his wand he pointed it at Harry and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The blast of green light fired from Fiyeros wand towards Harry. Captain America lept over in front of Harry, just in time, shielding them both from the Killing Curse. The green curse hit the shield and was reflected back at the caster. In a moment Fiyero Black was on the floor dead.

Caleb saw the second wizard had Bucky cornered. He flew across the room and pointed his wand at the dark wizards head. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" killing him in an instant and running over to Bucky. "Are you…" He was about to ask if Bucky was alright when Yaxley hit him with a cutting curse on the left leg. "Aaaaaargh!"

"Caleb!" cried Harry. He and Captain America ran to help Draco.

Caleb saw Bucky running over to reach him. "No!" he cried. "Stay there!"

Bucky ignored him and rushed over. "I'm protected by your spells remember!" He wrapped his arms around Caleb. "Hang on!" He held him tight as he saw how much the wizards leg was bleeding.

"Steve!" said Harry. "Go help Caleb and Bucky."

Captain America hesitated but when he saw the dead seriousness in Harrys eyes, the fire of anger shining through the emerald eyes he nodded and ran off. To help his friends, leaving Harry and Draco to duel the final Death eater.

After what felt like eternity Harry managed to badly injure Yaxley, but the Deatheater managed to point his wand and take all the things in Fiyeros pockets, the Tesseract bullets and gun, before he shifting into a cloud of smoke and disapparating away! shifted into a cloud of smoke.

"Shit!" yelled Draco in frustration. He helped Harry up and they ran over to the others. They saw the pool of blood coming from Calebs leg. "Hold on Cabe!" He reached into his pocket and resized a medical bag, he reached into it and took out a yellow and red colored liquid vials. "Drink this! A blood replenishing potion and a internal stabilizer potion." He looked at Harry. "Harry, you too. Get some for yourself." Caleb drank them down as he waved his wand and repeatedly chanted. "EPISKY!" They heard a snap and they saw the wounds snap closed. "The potions will help."

"Don't you have anything stronger?" asked Bucky.

"I'm a Potions Master, not a healer." said Draco. "I was crap at them. But the charm will hold you until we get to safely…I hope." He turned to Harry, who by now had drank down the two potions and repeating healing charm, after a snap Harrys face was 90% better. He sighed and turned to Captain America. "Steve. You too." He went to check on the super soldier but they then noticed his wounds had completely healed. "But…?"

"You healed again?" asked Harry.

"I…I guess so." said Steve.

"But…but how?" asked Harry.

"It must be a side effect of the super serum." said Draco. "It must have awakened your magical core, giving you uncharted regenerative capability allowing you to heal in seconds if not minutes. A handy gift now that we are at war."

Suddenly they heard a massive explosions coming closer, one after the other. "This place is gonna blow!" said Bucky. "Move move move!" He helped Caleb up.

* * *

MID LEVEL PLATFORM LEVELS UP ABOVE THE CENTRAL FACILITY – HYDRA FACILITY – The fivesome reached the mid level platform, 40 feet up above the ground. The took coven when six giant machines blew up, filling the facility with fire. "Up up up!" called Harry. He led the group up the stairs.

* * *

UPPER LEVEL PLATFORM LEVELS UP ABOVE THE CENTRAL FACILITY – HYDRA FACILITY – They reached the upper level platform, 60 feet up above the ground and ran down the long platform. "That bridge over there!" pointed out Captain America. "There an exit on the other side, closest to the forest!" As they reached the metal bridge two more machines blew up.

"Captain America." called a voice they looked to see Schmidt standing on the other side of the bridge with Dr. Zola. "How exciting!" He handed a metal canister to Zola. "I am a great fan of zour films." Captain America stepped onto the bridge, above the fire. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all." He looked at the soldier over. "Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

Captain America punched Schmidt in the face, knocking the German terrorist halfway to the ground. "You've got no idea."

"Haven't I?" asked Schmidt, lunching a punch at Captain America.

The BAM of the metal was heard by everyone, Captain America looked to see the shield punched in. Then before he could react Schmidt hit him with his hand pistol. Luckily the gun slipped off the bridge and down into the fire below. Captain America kicked Schmidt hard knocking him back across the bridge and with a swift move the heroic soldier was back on his feet. Dr. Zola pulled a lever and separated the bridge. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!"

Captain America Bucky Harry Draco and Caleb watched as Schmidt peeled off his face, including hair and neck skin, to reveal a crimson red skull shaped head.  
"Holy shit!" said Draco.

"You don't have one of _those_ do you?" asked Bucky.

"Zou are deluded, Captain." said Schmidt. "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." He and Zola headed for the elevator. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly." He stepped into the elevator. "Without fear."

"Then how come you're running?" asked Captain America. It was a powerful statement, on his behalf. Schmidt only smiled as the elevator doors closed. The family below began to collapse the fire to rise. They all looked around.

"Up there!" pointed Caleb to another exit 10 feet up near the roof.

"Come on, lets go!" said Captain America leading the group up the stairs to the final platform of the facility.

"Where are our brooms?" asked Draco.

"In the forest." said Harry.

"Crap!" said Caleb.

There was only one twelve inch wide iron supporter, that held the roof up. "One at a time!" said Captain America.

Draco swished his wand over his head and chanted. ""WINGARDUM LEVICORPUS!" he leviated off the ground and flew across to the other side. Pointing his wand at the roof he chanted. "BOMBARDA!" blasting it wide open. "Ok hurry up!"

Caleb turned to Bucky. "Hold on to me." Bucky did so, holding on to his guy tight. Caleb chanted. "WINGARDUM LEVICORPUS DUO!" In less than a minute the three of them levitated off the ground and flew across to the other side.

"Steve!" said Harry. "Hang on to me." Steve did so without hesitation, he'd missed the close contact with Harry. Harry waved his wand around them both and chanted. WINGARDUM LEVICORPUS DUO!" In less than a minute the two of them levitated off the ground and flew across to the other side just in time before the platform they were on snapped and crashed down into the fire.

The three wizards chanted the spell one more time "WINGARDUM LEVICORPUS QUINTUS MAXIMA!" and all five of them magically, at fast speed, flew out the open roof and into the safety of the woods before the entire facility collapsed in on itself in flames.

* * *

ITALY, JUST 5 MILES FROM THE FRONT – Phillips was just starting to write his condolence letter about Steven Rogers. He was about to start arguing with Angent Carter, when the soldiers went nuts. He and Carter followed them out to see Captain America walk into the base camp with the missing soldiers. He walked up to Captain America.

"Some of these men need medical attention." said Captain America. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Phillips had no words. "That…That won't be necessary." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and started to walk off when he saw the two Captain Potters and Malfoy in the HYDRA uniforms. "What the fuck?"

"How else were we supposed to get in?" pushed Draco.

"Smart." said Phillips. "Now take those hideous things off and burn them."

"Yes sir." said Draco.

"Agent Carter, we need medical attention, food and water for these men." said Harry.

"Yes Captain Potter." said Carter. "You heard the man! Get to work!"

"Hey!" called Bucky to the crowd. "Lets hear it for Captain America!" In no time at all the entire crowd of 450 soldiers erupted in applause and cheers for Steve.

As Steve looked around the hundreds of faces, he was humbled, but when he saw the three wizards standing a few feet from Bucky smiling and clapping at him he was touched but when he saw Harrys face, Harrys eyes shining proud and bright like green fire for him he felt excited and when Harry gave him a loving wink he was happy and smiled.

***Whooohooooo! What a rollercoaster of two chapter sooo happy I got to go on that journey! So much happened! Please review review and review some more! Up next, a small winter break for Christmas Party, Stark evaluating Tesseract bullets and ammo, prepping to go after Zola and Red Skull and … a shield! **Please review review and review some more! I'll answer all your reviews from this chapter and the previous chapter 7 next on Chapter 9.** ***


	9. Christmas Breather I

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **JJFicFreak – (W &S Ch 7) **Yeah. I decided to add that part of the big circus promo show of "Captain America" cause it's such a reflection of Harrys experience. It's like Harry and the gang saw Harry in Steve at that moment, how he was being moved around by the press and the government, the Ministry in Harrys case, to promote support for a war. It was really interesting to learn and see that as I watched the movie and wrote my version. It made Harry empathize with Steve on another level, their desire to help and serve and how people in power took advantage in a way…As far as Peggy getting Imperioed by Draco goes, you're right. Hey they're at war and you don't' ask permission, you gotta do what you gotta do, bring you're a game to the table to save the day. And I think Draco, though Caleb is a Slytherin, was the only one with the balls to do it. It just had to be done. **(W &S Ch 8) **Thanks. I'm glad for Bucky and Caleb, or as I call them "Baleb", lol…A Threesome fic, hmmm… I've been thinking about that for a while now, looking for the right story to do so. We will see. PM me and give me some ideas if you like. TTYL.

 **Rori Potter –** Thank you Rori!

 **PM 1 – With Black Panther coming to theaters, there's a lot of excitement about that, have you thought of making a HP/T'Challa (Black Panther) pairing?** … Yes. I've been asked this like 20 times and I have an idea in the back of my head, and a file in my computer for. But there are NO plans to write one in the coming months, but sometime this year YES. It's in development.

 **jgood27 –** Thank you! I'm loving the story too!

***Thank you all for your reviews and questions. Next chapter, I'm halfway through it, will be up next week! Hope you like it.***

* * *

MILITARY INTELLIGENCE HOME BASE UNDERGROUND IN LONDON – ENGLAND – It was now December 1943. Skipping the Medal of Honor Ceremony of Senator Brandt, in his honor, Steve traveled directly to London's secret military intelligence home base, located under the city near Big Ben, with Colonel Phillips, Agent Carter, Mr. Stark, Harry, Caleb and Draco. There were dozens and dozen and dozens of people working, tables with charts and maps weapon designs high tech computers, offices and hallways with bookshelves of books. In the large, circular shaped, Main Hall there was a large octagonal table with a large map of Europe opened out over the top. They were moving boats and planes around it to ID the enemies and allies, which were moved around according to the intel that came in.

Steve, Harry, Draco and Agent Carter were in a separate room, around a long rectangular table. Steve, in his new shining well fitted uniform, was reporting on what he had seen in the HYDRA offices. "The 5th one was here in Poland, right here, near the Baltic…" He used a pencil to pinpoint the locations he memorized. "…and the 6th one was about here…" He made a note on the map. "…about 30–40 miles west of the Maginot Line."

Agent Carter gave him a nod. "We will get started on this straight away." She took the map. "Thank you Captain." She left the room with it. Leaving the fivesome alone.

"I just had a quick look." said Steve.

"Well nobody's perfect." joked Draco. He gave them a wink before stepping out of the room towards the Main Hall.

"Well…" started Harry, walking over to Steve. "Some come pretty close." He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him passionately.

Steve returned the kiss just as strong, his heart was beating fast as he wrapped his strong arms around Harrys waist. "Mmmm…" he moaned, moving his head back to give Harry more access when the wizard began to worship his jawline and neck with his amazing mouth. "Harry…" He hugged the wizard tighter.

"Steve." panted Harry.

Steve heard noises coming from outside. "Ha…Harry." Harrys lips slipped over his, making him almost forget his words. "We…We need to go."

"Do we have to?" asked Harry.

Steve panted, trying to control his breathing. "Yes."

Harry sighed in defeat but nodded and backed off. "Ok. Lets…Lets go." As they went for the door he stopped. "Wait…" He took out his wand and waved it, vanishing their erections. "Better?" He winked and slipped out of the room.

Steve looked at Harrys ass as the wizard left the room, and sighed. "Definitely."

* * *

MAIN HALL – MILITARY INTELLIGENCE HOME BASE UNDERGROUND IN LONDON – Steve and Harry joined Draco, Caleb, Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter. Steve put a fest small toy flagpoles, each with a flag with the letter H (for HYDRA) on them, on top of some spots on the map. "These are the weapon factories we know about." he said. "Sergeant Barnes said that HYDRA shipped all of their parts to another facility that isn't on this map."

"Agent Carter coordinate with MI6." Phillips commanded. "I want every allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base."

"What about us?" asked Caleb.

"Once we find that base, we are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass." said Phillips. A male officer gave him a file with papers. "Thanks Cullen." The officer gave him a sharp nod and left .He checked them over. "What do you say Rogers? It's your map. You think you can wipe HYDRA off it?"

"Yes sir." said Steve. "I'll need a team."

"We are already putting together the best men." said Phillips.

"With all due respect, sir, so am I." said Steve.

Phillips looked up at him, the thought about it. "Alright." He started. "It's taken us this long to find this last one so it won't be easy to find this final big one. I suspect we won't find it until the beginning of the year, at most. I expect you to have your team ready by then because once we do, you leave immediately.

"Understood." said Steve.

"Then good luck with that, chose wisely." said Phillips. "Until you get that call, enjoy the holidays."

"Thank you sir." said Steve. Phillips patted his shoulder and left.

* * *

STREET – LONDON – Steve, Harry, Draco and Caleb left the base and walked around London for a while. "I'm exhausted." said Caleb.

"Yeah." said Steve. "We should find a hotel."

"That won't be necessary Steve." said Harry.

"We are going to be here for a while, we need a place to stay." said Steve.

"You're coming home with us." said Harry. They took a cab across the city the corner of Easton Square in Westminster borough, the most expensive street in England. From there they went on foot. "Here we are, #13."

Draco and Steve looked at the two townhouses, all made of white stone white pillars and black gate iron gates. "Harry, it says #12 and #14."

Caleb waved his wand. "REPELLO INIMICUM." They were surrounded by a translucent force field. "Protective invisibility charm, no muggle can see us now."

Harry took out his wand and chanted. "REVELIO."

They watched as the townhouses #12 and #14 began to separate and slide apart, and an identical house slid out to take it's place in between them with the #13.

"Wow…" said Steve.

"#13 burnt down in a fire that almost burnt down this entire street, in the early 1800s, the architect considered it bad luck and they decided to rebuild the houses and keep #13 out of it." said Caleb.

"Come on." said Harry leading them through the gates, up the front steps. He waved his wand and opened the front door leading the group in.

* * *

#13 SUNSPEAR PLACE – LONDON – The townhouse was very similar to Grimmauld, architecturally, but it was far more elegant and immaculately clean and shiny. Stepping onto the foyer, the front door magically closing behind them, a hous elf popped in. "Master Harry and Master Caleb has returned. Welcome to Master Harry and Master Caleb and his guests."

"This is Pip." said Harry. "Our house elf." He turned to Pop. "Please take our coats." Pip snapped his fingers and their coats slipped of the three men and flew into the closet. "Thanks Pip, that will be all." Pip popped out.

"Harry sent me to the Ministry to find a safe place for us to stay." said Caleb. "This house has been closed off for years."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Our family is currently living in our seaside home in Wales, overlooking the Irish Sea." Said Caleb. "They have been living over there for the past 40 years and won't be back here until the early 60s. So why not stay here."

"Good point." said Draco.

"Let me show you all around." said Harry. He led the threesome through the house. It had a living room (parlor), dining room kitchen and study on the first floor, a grand staircase, five master bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor, a duel room potions lab and owlry on the third floor. The entire house was decorated for Christmas with Christmas trees in every room, colorful holiday lights, candles and garlands everywhere around and over every staircase, stain glass window and door.

"Lets go into the parlor for some tea." said Harry.

* * *

PARLOR – #13 SUNSPEAR PLACE – LONDON – The parlor was perfectly decorated with garlands and twinkling lights over the windows and doors, there was a large Christmas tree with littering lights and decorations, a roaring firelit fireplace and colorful lit garland over the mantle. The furniture was rich mahogany with dark blue cushions and grey carpet. "Please sit." said Harry. They all sat on the couches around the fireplace. "I asked Pip do decorate the house for the holidays. He promised to forever keep our secret."

"Tea?" asked Caleb.

"Sure." said Steve.

"Pip." called Caleb.

"Yes Master Potter sir." said Pip.

"Please bring us some tea." said Caleb. Pip popped out. Two minutes later a fine porcelain tea set popped onto the coffee table with a tray of sandwiches. "Help yourselves boys." He said grabbing his tea cup, adding a touch of lemon and two cups of sugar, he also picked two sandwiches placing them on the cup plate.

"So do you we have a team?" asked Draco. He took a bite of his sandwich and a sip of tea.

"I'm working on it. For now it's us." said Steve, taking a sip of tea. "I'll talk to Bucky, he's staying in a hotel here in London."

"Bring him here." said Harry. "We should all be together and that way he doesn't have to spend money or be IDed out in the open."

"Alright." said Steve. "Speaking of recruits…" He looked at the wizards. "Can you get some people from the Ministry to help?"

"I'll get on that tomorrow morning." said Caleb.

"We also need muggle soldiers." said Harry. "I wish we didn't, but if we don't it would raise suspicions."

"What about the Statute of Secrecy?" asked Draco.

"I'm working on that." said Caleb. "But I might need your help."

"Anything you need." said Draco.

Finishing their tea Harry gets up. "How about we go get Bucky and have dinner on the town." They all high five and in full agreement from the others they head out.

***It's short chapter, but we are cooling down for a minute. Up next Christmas dinner, drinks on the town. Harry/Steve recruiting help, a New Years Ball at the Ministry of Magic and an attack on HYDRA BASE. **REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!*****


	10. Christmas Breather II

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **JJFicFreak –** Of course I would! … And no, not yet.

 **Rori Potter –** Thank you Rori! Hope to do that this week.

 **ClaireR89 – (Ch.1)** I like it that way. **(Ch.2)** Sorry. **(Ch.6)** Who says?

 **PM1 – Great story! You have a Harry/Thor pairing story and now a Harry/Steve Rogers pairing story! Love it so many possibilities! Are you gonna write other stories like this with Harry and other Avengers pairings? Have you thought of writing a Harry/T'Challa story?! …** Thank you. Yes. & Yes, it's in the works, don't know when it will be up though. But sometime this year most definitely. I'm excited about that.

 **PM2 – Can you write a HP/Arrow crossover story, with a Harry/Oliver Queen pairing? …** I can, I am capable, but I haven't been that into The Arrow at the moment, I know it's a great show and I think from what friends have told me, it's on it's way to a season 6 and it's very popular. But no. Not now, and not in the near future. Sorry.

 **PM3 – Are you gonna make a HP/Justice League story?** … No plans for that. Sorry.

 **Serious before we continue…And I'm posting this on some others stories so don't be surprised if you see this again, but I must. I want to say right now that we are all here to have fun, learn, connect, spread the message of tolerance and the message that love is UNIVERSAL and it comes in all shapes, sizes, colors, genders, races, ages and forms. It's a fact that won't change no matter how much you bark the contrary. I will NOT answer nor comment any review that is homophobic or degrading of the LGBT community, or insulting my work for supporting the community. Those apathetic, hateful and vile reviews are from out dated, close minded people and really, they are not worth my time and energy. If you don't like it, _why are you here?_ … So RESPECT! **

***On a lighter note, for those of us still here, we are moving on. Hello! Happy Easter one and all! Thank you all for your amazing reviews and questions. ** ** _Stay tuned for the AN at the end of this chapter for some news.**_** Enjoy this chapter, it's looooooong.****

* * *

#13 SUNSPEAR PLACE – LONDON – The next day Steve woke up to an empty bed, he looked around at the empty room. "Harry?" he called…Nothing…He looked at the clock, 1:30pm. "Shit, it's late…" he yawned, getting up and heading into the bathroom for a hot shower. He dressed in blue jeans, a white turtleneck sweater and brown leather shoes and headed downstairs.

* * *

PARLOR – #13 SUNSPEAR PLACE – Steve sat down at the table by the window when Pip popped in. "Good day Master Rogers."

"Good day Pip." said Steve.

"Master Rogers sir, would you like anything to eat?" asked Pip.

"A sandwich, oatmeal with sugar and cinnamon, and some coffee please." said Steve.

"Yes Master Rogers sir." said Pip popping out of the room.

Steve looked around the elegant room, it was so perfectly cleaned and decorated, it was amazing. He could get used to living in that house with Harry. Though they hadn't had sex, and how they both wanted to he could feel it, they were sleeping in the same bed and it felt perfect. He was madly in love with Harry and he would marry Harry immediately if he could. He was broken out of his happy home fantasy by the green flames of the floo, Harry stepped out of the fireplace with Draco.

"Hey." greeted Steve.  
"Well good afternoon to you." said Harry, leaning down and kissing Steve on the lips.

Steve kissed him back. He could kiss Steve for hours on end, and the feeling was mutual for Steve. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes.' said Steve. His breakfast popped in on the table in front of him.

"Bon Apétit." said Draco. "Pip." He called. Pip popped in. "Could we please have some tea and treats please." Pip nodded and popped out.

"Where were you guys?" asked Steve. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"Ministry meeting." said Harry. Siting down across from him on the small table.

"A five hour ministry meeting." added Draco. A sandwich trey and tea seat popped on the coffee table on the couch. He began pouring his tea. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll have some, thanks." said Harry. He turned back to Steve. "We told them of our situation. They agreed to help by giving us liberties to use our powers in the open, they gave us these bracelets…" He showed Steve the bracelet on his right wrist, simple silver with opal stones. "…they will hide our magic from muggle eyes." Steve nodded. "We also mentioned your request of bringing in some soldiers for this mission and that we had to tell them what were are."

"I take it they said no to that." said Steve.

"Yes." said Draco. He gave Harry his cup of tea. "But after three hours we managed to convince them. But they had conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" asked Steve.

"This." said Draco, taking a tall vial of clear liquid from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"A binding potion." said Draco. "We have to administer this to the muggle soldiers you chose before we reveal what we are and the mission begins."

"What does it do?" asked Steve.

"It will bind them from speaking or writing to anyone, outside our circle of what they see when working with wizards. After the mission is over it will make them forget they ever saw anything magical at all."

"So brainwashing." said Steve.

"I'm afraid so." said Harry. "If it is unbearably strict for us to work with muggles in the present, it's impossible in this time and year of our history. We were lucky they allowed this." He looked at Steve's face, he knew Steve didn't like it. "I'm sorry Steve, we tried, but it's a non negotiable condition."

"I know." said Steve. "And I appreciate the effort. It is what it is."

"So how do we do this?" asked Harry.

"We can invite the guys out for drinks tonight." said Steve. "There's a pub we can go to and slip it in their drinks."

"Then, how about you finish your breakfast and give them a call afterwards." said Harry. "We will call Caleb and Bucky to join us there."

* * *

WHIP & FIDDLE PUB – LONDON – Steve and Draco dressed for a night on the town. Both in their captain uniforms, since they were meeting with other soldiers to talk business. Steve called them and they showed up on time, it was a small group of five: Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier.

"Drinks mates!" cheered Draco as he gave all the five muggle soldiers their tall glasses of beer, giving Steve a sharp nod confirming that he slipped the potion into the drinks.

"Good man, Captain Malfoy." said Dugan, taking a sip.

Gabe Jones took a large drink before getting back to the conversation. "So lets get this straight."

"We barely got our of there alive, and you want us to go back?" asked Dugan.

"Pretty much." said Steve.

"Sounds rather fun actually." said Flasworth, drinking his beer.

Morita burped after drinking half the beer down. "I'm in."

"Moi Aussi (Me too)." said Dernier, saluting and sipping gulps of beer.

"Hell, I'll always fight guys." said Dugan. "But you gotta do one thing for me." He drank another sip of beer.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Open a tab." said Dugan.

Steve and Draco smiled. "Done." They shook the soldiers hands. "We will talk after News Years. Enjoy the holidays." With happy nods from the table, all three went over to the bar. "Another round." said Steve. "Table 5."

"Where are they putting all this stuff?" asked the bartender.

"Who knows." said Draco.

Steve signaled the table that drinks were coming the five guys saluted with their beers. As the piano started Steve led Draco to another, more quiet, side of the pub to Table 15, where Bucky was sitting.

"I told you." said Bucky. "They're all nuts."

Steve and Draco sat down with him. "How about you?" asked Steve. "You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

"Hell no." said Bucky. "That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him." Steve smiled. "But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

Steve smiled at him, and turned to look at the poster of Captain America hanging on the wall. "You know what. It's kind of growing on me."

Harry walked in wearing an elegant black and gold uniform. As he walked to Table 15, he left many women and men quiet. Draco Steve and Bucky got up to greet him. "Gentlemen."

"Captain Potter." greeted Steve.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got a note that Howard Stark has some equipment for you to try." said Harry.

"New equipment?" asked Draco. "Like what?"

"I don't know." said Harry. "The note only said, tomorrow morning in his facility just outside of London. I guess he wants it tested before Christmas. So Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." said Steve.

Harry turned to look at the piano and Steve took the moment to check him out. Steve felt his blood going warm at the sight of Harry in such an elegant uniform. The wizard radiated confidence and power. "I see your top squad is prepping for the holiday festivities."

"You don't like this music?" asked Steve.

"I do, actually." said Harry. "I might even, when all this is over, go dancing."

"But we are free now." smiled Bucky. "What are we waiting for?"

"The right partner." said Harry, looking at Steve dead in the eyes.

"0800 Captain." said Harry. "Drinks?"

"Martini Potter." said Draco. Harry gave him a nod and headed to the bar.

"I…I'm invisible." said Bucky. "Sorry for flirting with your man Steve, but I just wanted to test me out…And as I feared, it didn't work. I'm…I'm turning into you. It's like a horrible dream." Steve patted him on the shoulder and headed for the bar.

"Testing the waters to see if it would work with me?" asked Caleb sitting down next to Bucky.

"I… well…given how Steve looks…" rambled Bucky. Caleb wore a red turtleneck sweater under a black crocodile leather jacket and black pants and shoes.

"You don't need to test anything." said Caleb. He moved his hand under the table and slipped it up Buckys inner thigh. "You've got me in the bag love."

Bucky gasped and bit down on his lower lip to hold back a moan. "Fuck…" he whimpered.

Caleb then removed his hand. "Want some Coca Cola?"

Bucky nodded. "Make sure it's cold!" He sighed. "I need it really cold…" Caleb nodded and headed for the bar. He looked at Draco, who was grinning.

"Terrible isn't he." said Draco.

"Yeah." said Bucky. "And I love it."

"He's a Slytherin." said Draco. "Expect the unexpected."

"Then bring it on!" said Bucky. Harry Steve and Caleb returned with drink and he and Draco clinked glasses.

* * *

STARK FACILITY – OUTSIDE OF LONDON – Steve, in his sharp captain uniform, walked though the Stark Facility looking for Stark. He spotted Private, sitting at a desk reading The London Times. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

"He's in with Colonel Phillips." said the Private. As Steve looked at the clock on the wall, 8:06, he recognized the supersoldier. "Of course, you are welcome to wait." Steve nodded and took a seat next to a desk. "I read about what you did." he said showing Steve the front page of the newspaper.

"Oh that, well, yeah." said Steve. "What's your name Private?"

"Edward Cullen." said the Private. He winked his liquid gold eyes at Steve.

"Well Private Cullen." said Steve. "That's just. Just doing what needed to be done."

"Sounded like more than that." said the Private. "You saved nearly 500 men."

Steve noticed the privates cocky grin. "Really, it's not a big deal."

The Private got up and walked over. "Tell that to their wives, their children, their loved ones waiting back home."

Steve began to get nervous, he recognized a seduction move when he saw one. He folden his arms across his chest. "I don't think they were all married."

"You're a hero." said the Private.

"That depends on the definition of what you consider a…" started Steve.

Private Cullen grabbed on to Steve's tie. "The American people, they owe you their thanks. And seeing as they're not here…" He pulled Steve up, by the tie, pulled him into one of the book shelf aisles and began to kiss Steve senseless.

"Mmmm…" moaned Steve, the guy knew how to kiss, it was like he had decades upond decades of experience. Not to mention the guy was very handsome, he never saw anyone with liquid gold eyes and such marble white skin.

"Captain!"

Steve turned around to see Harry, in his uniform standing there glaring at him. _'Shit!'_ he thought, composing himself.

"We are ready for you." said Harry. "If you're not otherwise occupied." He looked at Private Cullen. "Private, as you were." The Private quickly nodded and rushed away. He started to walk down a hallway and Steve followed.

"Captain Potter wait." said Steve.

"Looks like finding a partner was not so hard after all." said Harry.

"Harry, that's not what you thought it was." said Steve. He said arranging his tie.

"I don't think anything, Captain, not a thing." said Harry. "You always wanted to be a soldier, and now you are, just like all the rest."

"Well what about you?" asked Captain. "How do I know you haven't been, as Stark said to Agent Carter, fonduing?"

Harry stopped and looked at him. "You still don't know a bloody thing about relationships." He turned and walked away. Steve followed.

* * *

MILITARY CONSTRUCTION DEPARTMENT, LOWER LEVEL OF STARK FACILITY – OUTSIDE OF LONDON – Howard Stark led Steve into the Restricted subterranean Military Construction Department. "Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend." said Stark.

"Really?" asked Steve. "I didn't think…"

"Nor should you pal." said Stark. "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work, which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." They walked up to a table, Caleb and Draco were examining the items on it. "Carbon polymer." He started to explain. "Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although HYDRA is not gonna attack you with a pocket knife." They walked down the table. "I hear you're kind of attacked to this?" he patted the shield Steve had used up to that point.

"It's handier than you might think." said Steve. Draco Bucky and Caleb walked over.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options." said Stark. He showed them the shield options. "This one is fun, she's being fitted with electrical relays that you will allow you to…"

Steve noticed a circular silver like metal shield under the table. "What about this?"

"No, no." said Stark. "That's a prototype."

Steve brought up the shield. They all looked at it. "What's it made of?" asked Bucky.

"Vibranium, Captain Malfoy." said Stark. "It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight." Steve tried it on for size. "It's completely vibration absorbent."

"How come it's not standard issue?" asked Bucky.

"That's the rarest metal on Earth, Sargent Barnes." said Stark. "What you are holding there, that's all we've got."

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark?" asked Harry, walking over. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

Steve turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry grabbed a gun and fired, BAM BAM BAM BAM at the shield. Everyone ducked, Steve took shelter behind the shield as the bullets fell to the floor, broken in half.

"Yes. I think it works." He put the gun down, and walked silently by Steve and out of the room. Everyone watched him leave.

"What the hell what that about?" asked Draco.

"No idea…" said Caleb.

"Steve?" asked Bucky.

"You don't want to know." said Steve.

Steve and Stark stared at Harrys exit. "I…I had some ideas about the uniform." Said Steve, giving Star a piece of paper.

"Wh…Whatever your want pal." said Stark.

* * *

NEW YEARS EVE BALL – MINISTRY OF MAGIC – LONDON – Steve, Harry, Draco, Bucky and Caleb flooed into the Ministry of Magic on December 31 for the New Years Eve Ball. All four were dressed in elegant formal dress robes. The entire central hall of the Ministry was set with tables with silver and gold goblets, plates and cutlery. One of the fountains was temporarily removed so the space would serve as a dance floor. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the snow falling night outside. "Wow." said Steve.

"You ok?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." said Steve. He looked at Harry.

Draco noticed. "Is he still angry?"

"He's gotten better." said Steve.

"Ask him to dance." said Bucky.

"What?" asked Steve. "In his mood?"

"Exactly." said Caleb. "Show him he has nothing to worry about. That _he's_ the one you want to be with, _he's_ the one you want to dance with. Show it and say it."

AS the orchestra began to play, Steve took a deep breath and walked over. "You want to dance?"

Harry looked at him. "Are you sure you don't want to patrol the entire Ministry for potential candidates? I mean there is easily 250 attractive wizards here to pick fr…"

"I want you." said Steve, interrupting. Harry looked at him. "I don't want anyone else." He offered his hand. "Please."

Harry took a deep breath and accepted, letting Steve lead him across the main hall and onto the dance floor. He also let Steve lead in the dance. After 2 minutes of silence Steve decided to break the ice. "Harry, please. I'm sorry. You know I'm not used to people flirting with me or falling over themselves to get to me or seducing me into a corner to eat out my mouth. I'm not used to it, I mean, growing up next to Bucky I was invisible and suddenly now, like this…I and I… I cant' deny that it's something that I've always wished for and wanted to experience. To have a little bit of that attention, for people to want me and see me as they see him. But… "He sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing, or any idea of how to act around people like that or how to reject them without insulting them or…"  
"I get it." said Harry, finding Steves endless and surprisingly understandable ramblings charming and adorable. "I'm sorry too."

"I forget that you're new to all this and I can't deny when I saw you kissing the Cullen guy I got jealous." said Harry.

"Jealous?" asked Steve. "You?"

"Yes." said Harry. "Even the Savior of the Wizarding World can get jealous. Even of a vampire."

Steve's eyes widened. "A wh…" Harry nodded. "You mean Private Cullen is a…?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. He's a vampire." He sighed. "Even with his compulsion and seduction charm, vampire powers…" Steve nodded understanding. "…he didn't need it. He could but I have to admit the guy was attractive enough to lure people in without using his powers at all."

"But…but how do you know he is a vampire?" asked Steve.

"The marble white pale skin and the golden eyes." Said Harry. "Both clear signs."

"But I thought vampires had blood red eyes. Don't they?" asked Steve.

"The majority do." said Harry. "Those are the ones who drink human blood. Vampires like Private Cullen, they're eyes are gold because they drink animal blood."

"Wow." said Steve. He looked at Harry. "So, you forgive me?"

Harry grinned. "Yes."

Steve gasped when Harry twirled and dipped him, before leaning down pulling him in for a kiss. "Mmm!" he moaned, he wrapping his arms around Harrys neck when he felt Harrys arms around his waist. They broke the kiss when he finally stood up straight again. "Thank you."

"For forgiving you, or for the kiss?" asked Harry.

"Both." said Steve.

The orchestra stopped and everyone clapped, they sat down for dinner. The buffet ranged from turkey, quail, beef to a variety of seafood. The foursome ate several plates and chatted before the Minister invited them all back to the dance floor.

Bucky looked around. "Where is Caleb?"

Everyone looked around. "I don't know he was just…"

"Excuse me." said Caleb, everyone saw he was up on stage. "I know we are all soon to return to the dance floor, but…" HArry Draco Steve and Bucky got up and walked over near the stage. "…I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this next song to a very special man who I recently met. A man who holds a special place in my heart, someone that I…" Everyone in the hall was quiet. "Someone that I love." He said looked directly at Bucky. Everyone clapped and clinked their glasses as the orchestra began to play the romantic melody.

 _"Love soft as an easy chair._

 _Love fresh as the morning air._

 _One love that is shared by two,_

 _I have found with you."_

Everyone gawked at the elegant handsome Caleb on stage in the elegant black wizard robes. Everyone was enchanted by his powerful yet soft and seductive.

 _"Like a rose under the April snow,_

 _I was always certain love would grow._

 _Love ageless and evergreen_

 _Seldom seen by two."_

Caleb's mezzo soprano voice had meticulous control and balance that can be heard in every note.

 _"You and I will make each night a first_

 _Every day a beginning_

 _Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed_

 _They warm and excite us, cause we have the brightest love."_

No one was more in awe more than Bucky who stood in motionless with his eyes glued to the stage, memorizing each lyric and note and each millimeter of Calebs voice into his memory.

 _"Two lives that shine as one_

 _Morning glory and midnight sun_

 _Time we've learned to sail above_

 _Time wont change the meaning of one love_

 _Ageless and ever…Evergreen."_

The last word and note he kept for over 2 minutes and at the end, the orchestra stopped and the entire hall cheered. Caleb smiled to the crowd, bowed not noticing Bucky running up the steps and across the stage to him. "Bucky… I…" he started but stopped when Bucky wrapped him up in his arms and dived in for a passionate kiss, to which he immediately responded to. The move caused the cheering crowed to erupt in a thunderous applause.

When they separated Bucky looked at Caleb, with tears of joy in his eyes. "I love you too!" he cried.

Caleb smiled. "Really?!"

Bucky nodded, crying with joy. He kissed Caleb all over the wizards face. "More than you can imagine."

"You wanna be my boyfriend Sargent James Barnes?" asked Caleb.

"More than anything in the world." smiled Bucky. "Yes." He smiled. "And when we finish with HYDRA, I'm coming back with you to your present time."

Caleb smiled. "Really?!"

"I'm not leaving you alone." Bucky promised. "Never." He hugged Caleb and lifted him off the ground and spun him around in circles.

They returned to their table and Harry Steve and Draco clapped and greeted them with tall glasses of champagne. "Nicely done Potter!" saluted Draco.

"You have powerful vocals." said Steve.

"Brilliant!" cheered Harry.

Their table was suddenly covered in amazing cakes and ice creams and desserts. Bucky Caleb and Draco began to fill their plates. "Steve." said Harry. "I have something for you."

"For me?" asked Steve.

"Yes." said Harry. "I'm sorry I didn't have this before Christmas, but it was only a few days ago that I was able to get it." He gave Steve a glossy black velvet box. "This is for you."

Steve opened the box and gasped. Inside was a pocketwatch and chain made of pure 24 carat gold. The lid of the watch had a pegacorn (Pegasus unicorn hybrid) in flight made of mother of pearl, with emeralds for eyes, a diamond encrusted horn, smaller diamonds were placed to adorn the wings that reached around the edge of the watch, around the crown and on the latch. The face of the watch was very elegant, the dials, sub dials, hands and roman numeral numbers, all in gold over an onyx background. The watch was clearly worth a fortune. He saw the engraving inside and read it. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.' Alexandra Potter." He looked at Harry.

"Alexandra Potter is my great ant. She was born and raised in America after her father, Nicolas, was hire to transferred to work for MACUSA." Said Harry. "I had it engraved int eh back."

Steve turned the watch around, to look at the back. "S. G. R., and under the initials, Dec. 25 1943." He read, his eyes watered, it was such a priceless gift. "Harry I…I don't know what to say."

"Keep it close to your heart." said Harry. "The protection charms I casted on it will keep you safe."

Steve was about to say something when everyone started counting down. "10!" yelled the crowd.

"It's almost time!' smiled Draco.

"9!" yelled the crowd.

"Here you go guys." Said Bucky, filling Harry and Steves champagne glasses.

"8!" yelled the crowd.

"Get ready!" cheered Draco.

"7!" yelled the crowd. "6!"

"I don't know what is coming up in the coming year." said Harry, putting his arms around Steves neck. "But I'm optimistic we can face it head on."

"5!" yelled the crowd. "4!" yelled the crowd. "3!"

"As long as we face it together." said Steve.

"2!" yelled the crowd. "1!"

"Together!" smiled Harry.

"Happy New Year!" yelled the crowd. Harry kissed Steve deep long and hard as fireworks and lights lit up the Ministry welcoming 1944.

*** Wow.. This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written and one of my favorites. Wow, Harry really got jealous! I was sooo surprised that Edward Cullen make a small, cameo, appearance in Stark's London Facility. Lvoed how he tried to get into Steve's pants, but that Harry put an end to it. Of course, if anyone is getting into Steves pants it's Harry. I loved the Ministry Ball, the sinign and Harrys present to Steve! So romantic! **UPDATE – I'm telling you now that we are _almost_ reaching the end of this first installment of the HP/Steve Rogers series. Just 2, maybe 3, chapters left. But we will continue this series, like the HP/Thor stories, with Avengers I, followed by Captain America II The Winter Soldier. I'm already excited for HP and Steve to reunite in the present day!*****


End file.
